Boston Sparks
by helabee
Summary: Very AU future fic Lit . New Characters, new settings, love, friendship and family... it's still a GG story and will make you smile. A story brought to you by helaluvE and MarlyCook. Chapter 5 finally up :
1. I Met This Guy

Disclaimer: We only own the Sparks Publications and all the new characters. All the rest isn't ours.

A/N1: Hello guys! It's me Blair, XoLiteratiLoveroX working with the wonderful Héla! I am so happy to get this posted after our long process of putting the story together. I know I have many stories, but they will be updated and beta-ed by Cat :). Okay so I think our story has to have a special thanks to Sue (Charlotte Lee) Thank you so much hon! If you want to see the profiles and pictures of the characters in The Boston Sparks check out our profile! Much Love and enjoy!!

A/N2: Hi everybody! waves This is Héla (helaluvE). Blair Bear said it all better than I could, I just would like to thank her again for letting me be a part of this, it's been a great pleasure…I simply lurv ya! Please go check out our profile, there is tons of information for you there and we'd love if our readers could be part of this journey with us. With all my love, hope you'll enjoy.

_**Chapter one: I met this guy…**_

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Well, well isn't it Miss Super Duper Bostonian Reporter?" Lorelai Gilmore quipped with a soft smile.

"Is it? I thought you named me after yourself," Rory Gilmore said plopping down on her couch.

"Miss Super Duper Bostonian Reporter is so much cooler though,"

"Oh yeah… quite long but so exponentially cooler," Rory laughed at their usual inexplicably silly banter.

"Well, you could always call your first kid like that," Lorelai carried on. When she was on a roll it was hard to make her stop.

"Like that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"Don't be silly, you're my daughter, of course it'll happen." Rory sighed, for the first time letting Lorelai know that things were not as bright as her daughter was letting on. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be alright," Lorelai assured softly.

"How do you know?" Rory asked her voice breaking with doubts and worry.

"Because I know you, you always manage to get what you want. Remember in fourth grade, the spelling contest?" Lorelai said grinning at the memory.

"Mom," Rory sighed, sometimes she wondered who was the mother in this relationship, "you can't compare a won spelling contest…"

"Won with honors," Lorelai interrupted.

"Right, it's still not comparable to a writing position at the _Boston Sparks_," Rory said with a sigh, playing with the sleeve of her free arm.

"I'm sure you'll be great."

"I don't even have the job yet," Rory objected.

"You will," the confidence in her mother's voice made a small smile appear on Rory's face.

"You seem so confident. It could go so wrong though, I might screw this up big time and I might never get an opportunity like this one ever again… Oh my god! I'm gonna be jobless, I'm gonna lose the apartment, I'm gonna have to leave Boston… My life's over!" she rambled with a mix of desperation and panic in her tone.

"Rory! Take a deep breath, you're scaring Mommy!"

"You're scared? I'm the one who will have to return to Stars Hollow to work as Kirk's assistant!" she shrieked getting up again and pacing in front of her couch.

"Dramatic much?" her mother winced. Rory stopped pacing and thought about it. She took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Aw honey, it's just an interview. They'll love you I'm sure," Lorelai said warmly.

"You think?"

"I'm positive!"

"It would be fantastic. It's The Boston Sparks, the most…"

"…read magazine in Boston and its surrounding, I know sweets," Lorelai finished with a small smile.

"I mentioned that already, didn't I?" Rory giggled.

"Only a hundred times in the last two weeks," Lorelai nodded.

In that moment, the front door of the younger Gilmore's apartment opened and a rush of long blond hair and interminable legs ran across the living area to the room opposite to Rory's.

"Hi, Rory, Hi Lorelai," Rory's roommate, Julie Devaux, shouted from behind her half opened room.

"Hi," the Gilmore girls chorused. She came out two minutes later with a change of clothes in her hands and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm so late! They're gonna kill me," she rambled to no one in particular.

"Relax, Jules it's only 7," Rory shouted playing her role of reassuring friend-slash-roommate in their long ago established weekly routine. Julie would rush like a crazy lady in their apartment screaming and shouting about her tardiness and how her three brothers would kill her if she was once again late at their weekly family diner. Rory would then proceed to either reassure her about the time or mock her mercilessly.

"Late again?" Lorelai smirked into the phone.

"As always," Rory nodded.

"She's so a Gilmore."

"At heart, at least, that's for sure."

"How are the Devaux boys?"

"Hot and pretty."

"Glad to hear it. If only I lived in Boston, I'd make the three of them my slaves."

"Mother!"

"What?"

"You are incorrigible! Sean is only 20!" Rory reprimanded.

"Ah, fresh flesh," Lorelai snickered.

"You're awful!"

"Hey, you started with the dirty comments, plus it's not my fault your roommate's brothers are such hotties," Lorelai laughed at her daughter outraged tone.

"You're married," the youngest Lorelai reminded the oldest one.

"Technicality!" Lorelai shouted and Rory giggled.

"Crazy woman."

"And yet, you loooove me."

"Whatever. How's that poor husband of yours?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Grumpy, gruff and handsome," Lorelai answered looking at the other end of the room where Lucas Danes was also on the phone. "He's on the phone with his nephew," she added to her daughter.

"You know, I'm really starting to doubt this whole nephew story. We never even saw the guy."

"Actually I did a couple of years ago, before the wedding. We went to visit him in Boston."

Rory's jaw dropped to the floor. "Boston? Like my Boston?"

"You own Boston? Wow! Impressive."

"Having a mature conversation with you seems like an impossible task," Rory sighed.

"Mature conversation, how utterly dull," Lorelai remarked with a bored tone.

"Are you sure I'm your daughter?"

"Yup, sorry kid, you're stuck with me," Lorelai smiled and Rory, a hundreds of miles away from her beloved and loving mother did the same.

"I can imagine worse," her daughter replied softly making Lorelai grin.

"I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too, Mom. I'll try to drop by sometime this month."

"As if you'd have the time, you'll have a new job and new friends, you won't even remember me," Lorelai fake pouted for good measure.

"Please! Forget you? Like you'd let me."

"Mean!"

"I'll come down this month, I promise," Rory assured when her giggles subsided.

"I'll have the champagne ready to celebrate your new Super Duper Reporter job," Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Welcome, sweets."

They hung up at the same time and Rory placed back the cordless phone on its cradle. She sighed happily feeling both more relaxed and homesick. Lorelai was right; it was going to be fine. She just needed to let the stress melt away and it will be fine. It was not her first job interview after all.

She was about to get up to get herself a hot steaming cup of much needed coffee when Julie barged back into the main room, dressed and ready to face her brothers rage.

"They're gonna kill me," she lamented looking at her watch.

"Pretty much," Rory quipped with a small smirk.

"Not helping!" Julie shouted while running around the apartment, looking for her purse and keys.

"Why are you always so late?"

"It's in my DNA code."

"It's unfixable then?"

"I'm afraid so… AH! Here they are!" she smiled grabbing her keys off the kitchen table. "Ok, see ya later." She said running to the door and grabbing her coat on her way.

"Give my best to the Devaux men," Rory laughed watching her trying to put it on without dropping either her purse or her keys.

"Will do," she shouted finally closing the door behind her.

Rory eventually headed to the kitchen, a smile gracing her lips and feeling lighter than she did twenty minutes ago.

Meanwhile, on another part of the city…

"Luke, for the last time I can't come down this month," Jess Mariano sighed exasperatedly on the phone.

"You could at least try to sound sad about it," Lucas Danes, Jess's uncle replied gruffly.

"I really don't see why I should."

"You're a lost cause."

"A pretty damn lucky lost cause then," Jess smirked.

"Get over yourself!" Luke shook his head with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"I can't, it would completely ruin my image and we wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

"I pray for a miracle every day."

"I'm a walking miracle," Jess reminded his uncle while leaning against the kitchen counter.

This was their weekly routine. Every Sunday evening they called each other to check up on their lives and even though they annoyed the hell out of each other, Jess and Luke could not let a week go by without keeping in touch. It was how they relationship worked: be there for the other no matter what and preserve what felt like the only family bond left in the Danes family.

"How's work?" Luke asked seating down next to his wife who had just hung up from a conversation with her daughter. Lorelai came to snuggle to his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and let a soft sigh escape her.

"Still selling drugs on the streets and in crack houses," he deadpanned.

Luke shook his head, "Seriously."

"The usual, it's busy and… whatever, it's work," his nephew stuttered a little uncomfortably.

"Still loving it, huh?" Luke teased with a smirk. Jess rolled his eyes at his uncle smugness.

"Shut up, old man," he replied without an ounce of harshness in his tone. In Stars Hollow, Luke nodded with a warm smile.

"You do love it."

"Who wouldn't? I'm editor-in-chief of the _Boston Sparks_; the most…"

"… most read magazines of Boston and its surrounding, yeah I know the drill," Luke interrupted, making Lorelai look up with an intrigued expression on her face.

"And how's the dinner?" Jess asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Ugh," Luke huffed.

"That bad?"

"Well, it's Stars Hollow, crazy people live here and my wife convinced me to hire her niece who's a real pain in the ass."

"Hey!" Lorelai reprimanded with a slap on his chest.

"She is a pain in the ass," Luke insisted with an annoyed expression.

"I thought that title was reserved to me," Jess remarked on the phone.

"Well, she does remind me a lot of you except she's a girl, she's 19 and her parents have enough money to feed the south of the African continent."

"Impressive."

"Yeah but she doesn't really give a damn about her parent's money. She's the rebellious type and she likes to make my life hell," Luke told his nephew with an edge to his voice.

"What did you expect? She's a teenage girl who's working for you in a dinner in that crazy town," Jess shrugged.

"Good point. Ok, I'm gonna go. You're ok?" Luke asked his nephew, the concern parent mode always lingering in his behavior.

"Yes, Uncle Luke." Jess replied with a shake of his head, amused by his uncle.

"Ok, then talk to you next week."

"Sure," and with that they ended their weekly conversation.

Luke let the phone fall next to him on the couch and tightened his hold on his wife.

"Why were you talking about The Boston Sparks?" she asked him.

"How do you know we were talking about it?" he asked a little surprised.

"I know all," she answered with a huge grin and he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Jess works there."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, he's actually the editor-in-chief of the magazine," he said with pride shinning in his voice. "Why?"

"Remember Rory's big job opportunity?" he nodded. "Well it's for a writing position in The Boston Sparks."

"That's… very odd," he said frowning.

"You said it."

Back in Boston, Jess was finishing getting ready for his date of the day with Cathy…or was it Kate? He could never remember their names the first week and it did not matter much since, by then, they would all be old memories. A blur of faceless and leggy pleasures that helped him pass the time. He put his shoes on and headed for the front door when it opened, letting his roommate Daniel Sparks and his younger brother Eddy enter the penthouse. Yes, Jess lived in a penthouse that he chose and paid for two years ago. He definitely had come a long way since his younger years.

"She was totally drooling over you," Eddy insisted as the three men made their way to the main area of the huge apartment, watching his brother roll her eyes. "Hey Jess," he smiled plopping down on the black leather couch.

"No eating peanut butter on my couch," Jess greeted back while readjusting his jacket.

"Your manners never cease to amaze me," Eddy remarked putting his feet on the coffee table.

"It's a gift. Feet. Down. Now."

"Ok, _Mom_," Eddy rolled his eyes and put his feet back down. "Geez!" Daniel who had witnessed the whole exchange laughed and went out to get some drinks from the kitchen.

"How was diner?" Jess asked the bothers when Daniel got back to the living room.

"Very family-like," they replied at the same time.

"You're going out?" Daniel asked his roommate.

"No, I'm just dressing up for the both of you," Jess replied using his favorite weapon; his sarcasm.

"Who's the Lucky girl?" Eddy asked catching the beer his brother had thrown him.

"Some chick from work."

Daniel shook his head with a smile, "Unbelievable, Mariano… unbelievable."

"At least one of us is having fun," the younger Sparks said with a meaningful glance at his brother.

"Edward, when will you understand that I'm not interested in casual dating?"

"When will you stop teasing me about my name?"

"Never!" Daniel and his best friend replied at the same time with smirks appearing simultaneously on their faces.

"I hate you… the both of you," Eddy replied before taking a sip of his beer.

"I can live with that. Night Sparks," Jess called heading to the door.

"I don't understand the power that brought you guys together," Eddy shook his head.

"It obviously knew what it was doing," Daniel said pushing his brother's head.

"Whatever. You should really take example on the guy. He's a sex machine," Daniel raised an eyebrow at the weirdness of the statement and Eddy shrugged.

"Sex isn't everything and Jess will learn that lesson some day." It was Eddy's turn to raise a skeptic eyebrow.

The next morning in the Gilmore/Devaux apartment, the atmosphere was hectic to say the least. Rory, who was supposed to be downtown at the Sparks Company building at 9:45, had woken up at 8:45 due to a brownout which had killed her alarm clock. It was now 9:10 and she was running around the apartment just like her roommate was doing the evening before.

"I'm screwed!"

"You are not screwed," Julie yelled back looking under Rory's bed for her friend's nicest pair of shoes. "Now, stop running around like a freaking chicken and come put some shoes on while I prepare your coffee," she finished standing up before handing the pair of shoes to her friend who was rushing toward her battling with her chestnut hair.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rory kissed Julie's cheek and run to her bedroom. Julie all but jogged to the kitchen and switched on the coffee pot before looking around the cupboards, hoping to find something quickly edible for her friend. She found a couple of pop tarts left and shook her head.

"It'll have to do," she mumbled with somewhat of a disgusted look on her face. They were best friends, roommates and they loved each other dearly but they could never agree on the other's taste when it came to nourishment. Julie thought it was highly unfair that she had to deprive herself and work out to stay in shape while her blue eyed friend had the body of a goddess without even trying.

"Rory, honey, you really need to get a move on, it's 9:15!" the blonde shouted while pouring the now percolated coffee in her best friend's favorite cup. She popped the pop tarts in the toaster and went to bring the coffee to her friend. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Rory chose to come through the kitchen door and what was supposed to be a kind and friendly attention turned out to be the worst thing that could have happened to Rory that morning. Hot coffee splashed over favorite jacket, a very sorry blonde, a very distressed brunette; this was officially the worse Monday morning ever in the Gilmore/Devaux apartment.

Things were going pretty smoothly at the Mariano/Sparks penthouse. The two men were silently eating breakfast in a kitchen that was bigger than the mouse hole Jess grew up in and Cathy (Jess had caught a glimpse of her ID the night before) was in the shower getting ready to get out of the apartment for the last time. Jess and the red head had a pretty good night but he was not the kind of guy who let a girl intrude his life for more than a week. He might see her again; she was after all one of his reporter's assistant (which one? He could not tell even if his life depended on it), he might even go out with her a few more times but she would no longer be able to put foot in his place, not if Jess had a say in it.

"Eddy thinks you're a sex machine," Daniel snickered when Jess put down today's _Boston Globe_.

"Your little brother must be the weirdest person ever," he commented back.

"He wishes I was a little bit more like you."

"The world can only have one Jess Mariano."

"That's for sure," Daniel deadpanned while his best friend smirked. "I told him you'd get over this sleeping around phase sooner or later."

"Never!" Jess's smirk only grew.

"You did once," his friend reminded softly causing the smirk to finally disappear. Jess ignored him completely and finished his coffee before speaking again. His voice was neither tense nor reproachful; he spoke as if what his friend had just said had very little effect on him. Jess was a master at denial and most of the time it made Daniel laugh, today though, it didn't.

"I need to get going, could you tell Cathy I'll catch her at the office," he got up, put his empty cup of tea in the sink, grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed to the door. Daniel watched him silently and wished that for once he had shut up. There were things in Jess's life, in his past, which were better left alone.

Rory arrived at the Sparks Publication at 9:47 and considering her lack of luck that morning, she saw it as a small miracle. She stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the huge building in front of her. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine as her eyes ran up the stone, steel and glass monster and took a deep breath to try to calm down her breathing. This was a dream come true and she could not blow this chance up. So what if she wasn't wearing her favorite jacket? What if she hadn't had coffee yet and the one in her to-go-cup had gone cold ten minutes ago? What if circulation had been awful? What if the Russian taxi driver had been hitting on her in Russian all the way here? She had arrived, almost on time and was ready to make the best of this fantastic opportunity that was given to her. She looked around herself, up again and then stepped through the immense golden and glass doors.

The lobby of the Sparks building was bigger than her former home in Stars Hollow. Shiny and expensive the white granite laid around the place gave it a very austere look. Two elevators were waiting Rory on each of the four sides of the building and she rushed to the closest. Dozens of people were walking around her but luckily enough there was only one person in the one she chose.

She stepped on the elevator and smiled, politely at the man standing with a cell phone attached to his ear. She fumbled with her purse in one hand and a to-go cup of coffee in the other, while trying to slip on her jacket. "… sure, we can just eat tonight and I'll get you back home," he paused and rested his head back on the wall, "that's fine. Okay, bye." He slid the phone into his pocket and watched Rory as she groaned in frustration.

She turned to the dark-haired man and gave him another smile, "hi."He nodded to her, smirking, "are you okay?

"Just … almost late and traffic sucked and this isn't the jacket I wanted to wear today because my roommate spilled coffee all down the front of my really nice pretty jacket," she stumbled over her words, sounding out of breath. She gave a small laugh and pulled her hair from her coat, "that was one of those polite questions to get rid of awkward silences in an elevator, wasn't it?"

He nodded shortly, still smirking.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. He waved off and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I have a really important job interview and it seems that the odds are against me today and this place is so impressive and… I'm rambling again, aren't I?," he nodded his smirk only growing wider. "Sorry, I'll stop talking to strangers and you can keep ignoring the crazy lady," she carried on blushing before turning back around.

"S'okay, crazy works for me too," he said lightly and she smiled to herself not turning around. That was when she realized that they were heading for the same floor; the _Boston Sparks_ floor. She whipped around, grinning.

"You… I mean do you work for the _Boston Sparks_?" she asked eyes wide. He looked at her up and down, took note of the papers she was holding in her excited hands and realized that she probably was one of the reporters he would be interviewing today. If she was as talented as she was pretty the interviews wouldn't take very long he thought.

"Something like that," he finally answered looking back up with a fake polite smile. She looked perplexed and rose on of her eyebrow questioningly. He just kept on smiling fakely refusing to give her any further information. She glared at him and turned around. This definitely wasn't her day. She closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with this arrogant ass often. The elevator ride seemed to last forever and she felt his eyes burning holes on her back.

"Stop!" she said sternly. She could not see him but he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop starring at me," she explained looking straight ahead. He narrowed his eyes curiously and reveled in the fact that this girl was actually really entertaining.

"How do you know I'm looking at you?"

"I just know and you're still doing it."

"Well of course I am, you're talking to me."

"Fine, I will shut up and you'll look elsewhere."

"Bossy, aren't we?" her eyes widened in distaste and she turned toward him so he could see how utterly cocky she thought he was. He smirked at the outraged expression plastered on her face and she glared at him again. The elevators doors chose that moment to open and he looked up to check the floor. They had arrived. He nodded at her and stepped out, heading for his office. She stood there, mouth open, eyes fierce, unable to formulate a coherent thought. It took her quite a time to realize that she had reached her destination and it took her another 10 seconds to see that the elevator doors were closing again. She quickly stepped out and found herself in front of the reception desk. She shook her head trying to put the previous events on the back of her mind and made her way to the skinny model seating at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I have an appointment with Mr. Mariano," Rory said with a polite smile. The visibly bored out of her mind receptionist nodded her head.

"You're late," she commented eyeing Rory.

"I know, I'm sorry but like I told you when I called you earlier on my way here," Rory began with a pointed look, "traffic was terrible."

"Yes of course," the tall brunette replied with as much disdain as she could muster. The two girls kept starring at each other, neither wanting to break eye contact.

"Amy," a man's voice growled behind Rory, "Jess is waiting!"

"She just got here," the receptionist replied without detaching her eyes from Rory's.

"You're useless!" the man said annoyed and came to stand next to Rory. "Hi, I'm Stan, I'm Mr Mariano's assistant," he explained offering his hand for her to shake. He was a tall black and handsome man who was wearing nice fitting black slacks with a white buttoned down shirt. Rory wasn't much for the bald type but she would definitely revise her opinion for that charming smile.

"I'm Rory Gilmore and I'm very sorry to be late," she said shaking his and offering an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, don't worry. Mr. Mariano just got here anyway and you're the first interview of the list this morning."

"Oh ok," she said not sure how to take this.

"Let's go," Stan said before throwing an angry look toward the receptionist. He led Rory through the multiple desks and the redaction room to Mr. Mariano's office. During the short trip, Rory couldn't stop looking around her and what impressed her most were the brightness and the newness of the decoration. It was very modern and it contradicted with her own idea of a redaction room. The only thing that really reassured her was the hastiness and the people running around trying to catch up with each other or with the news. This was definitely the energy she was looking for. She felt a new shiver run through her and this time she smiled. It was very intimidating but she knew she would fit in perfectly.

Stan, or "the Cute Assistant" as she decided to mentally refer to him from now on (that is _if_ she got the job), stopped in front of what looked like a vast office. They stood in front of a Stan's desk and he offered her a seat next to the glassed doors before calling his boss on the interphone to announce her arrival. The Cute Assistant nodded and hung up.

"Come on, he's waiting for you," Stan offered with a smile and Rory got up to follow him inside the office. Mr. Mariano was standing behind his desk, looking though an immense window, his back to the incomers. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed pretty relaxed. As Rory had guessed, the office was really big. The black desk in the center of the room could make her own desk at the apartment look like a school desk. It was accompanied by one of those very luxurious leather desk chairs that could make Hulk Hogan look like a kid if he sat on one of them. To the left, there was a bookshelf stocked with newspapers and magazines and next to the door, to Rory's right, there was another bookshelf and this one was full of books. Her eyes scanned it quickly and she could not suppress the grin that appeared when her eyes fell on an old copy of _Howl_.

"Jess, this is Lorelai Gilmore," Stan said trying to catch his attention and Rory looked back at the silent man. She felt a strong sense of familiarity when she focused on his back but she could not pinpoint where it came from. Jess nodded and said thank you to his assistant. Rory's eyes widen when she recognized the voice and she only wished she could follow Stan outside.

The editor in chief of the Boston Sparks finally turned around, a smirk playing at his lips and Rory felt her chances of getting the job slip away. He took a few steps forward and came to shake her hand. She silently took it in her own desperately trying to keep eye contact with her ex-future- boss who as charming as he looked like was also one of the cockiest and annoying person she had ever met in her life (and she had gone to Harvard).

"Good morning Miss Gilmore, I'm Jess Mariano," he said mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I was late but at least you know why," she said determined not to show that he was more intimidating than she liked to admit.

"Right, the elevator confessions," he mocked and she glared at him. She realized that they were still holding hands and she quickly retrieved hers. "Please take a seat," she nodded and did what she was told. "So, Miss Gilmore," he carried on after taking place behind his desk and looking at her resume, "Beside your obvious talent of informing people about the randomness that occurs in your life, tell me why do you think you deserve a post at the Boston Sparks?" he asked looking back at her. She cleared her throat and tried as hard as she could to not let her anger show.

"Well, journalism is what I was born to do and I'm good at it, really good in fact. I may sound crazy sometimes but it was never a problem when I was editor-in-chief of the Harvard Gazette," he nodded smirking and she carried on, trying not to roll her eyes at him, "I've worked hard to be where I am now and in spite of my massive lack of luck this morning, I really feel like this is the place for me. Plus I love Boston, it's been my whole world for the last six years and it feels like home," she said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"I see here that you worked for a smaller paper, why did you leave?"

"It was a…cooking magazine and even if I love eating, it really wasn't the type of work and writing that I am looking for," she replied with a blush. He nodded while mentally noting that she looked kind of cute like that.

He nodded again and looked at the resume one more time. He had made his mind already (she had him at "Good morning") but it was just too much fun to watch her fidget in her seat. Her resume was the best he had read anyway; she seemed perfect for the job and she obviously wanted it.

"So, what's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly making her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry what?" she could not have heard him right.

"I asked what your favorite color was?" he repeated smirking yet again.

"I don't see how that's relevant," she replied glaring at him. He really was not your average editor- in-chief.

"Well we have several empty offices available and I thought maybe you'd like to chose yours depending on which color the walls are," he explained crossing his arms and watching the fantastically refreshing display of emotions in her blue eyes. First, there was confusion, and then when the realization of what he had just said finally hit her, they had lit up like blue fireworks.

"Oh my god," she whispered clasping one of her hand upon her mouth. He smiled genuinely at her for the first time then and she dropped her hand to reciprocate the gesture.

"Thank you," she said softly and he nodded his welcome.

"So she got the job?" Brooke asked grinning and linking arms with Sean Devaux and his older sister, Julie as they walked toward the Sparks publications.

"Yup, she's officially a _Boston Sparks_ journalist!" Julie squealed and the three of them grinned.

"I can't believe this! My cousin writes for the most read magazine of the freaking city," Brooke said making the Devaux siblings laugh.

"And its surroundings," Julie quipped. "She wants to have a celebration dinner in Stars Hollow this month," she carried on causing Brooke to moan in despair.

"Oh I'm sure Loraine will be thrilled," she drawled.

"Come on now, I'm sure your mom will be happy for herniece," Sean spoke up.

"Oh she definitely will and it will also be a fantastic occasion for her to remind me how pathetic my life is," the 19 year-old brunette replied.

"Your life's not pathetic," Julie said softly, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I know that but my mother is… a bone head." She looked down sadly and the group stopped in the middle of the street.

"I think we're here," Sean said looking up at the Sparks building.

"Yup, this is it," Julie said and they all looked up.

"Wow," Brooke whispered.

"I was about to say that," Sean said.

"I heard that this building was built for Lydia Sparks," Julie told them her eyes still trying to catch a glimpse of the end of the tower.

"Yeah, it's actually a pretty sappy story. Benjamin Sparks bumped into his wife for the first time on this street and he built this monster as homage or something," Sean explained.

"You call it sappy, I call it romantic," Julie smiled finally looking back down.

"You're such a girl," Brooke teased.

"Rory said to wait for her in the lobby; she should be down pretty soon," Julie ignored Rory's cousin and pushed through the golden glass doors. Sean and Brooke hurried to follow her and soon the three of them found themselves in the biggest lobby they had ever seen in their young lives. They looked around themselves with wonder in their eyes and mouths slightly open. People were buzzing around them like bees in an apiary, reading the latest papers, checking out their Blackberries or talking animatedly on their phones.

"This is freaky," Brooke whispered.

"Welcome to adulthood," Julie grinned and the other two snickered.

"Look at that," Sean said pointing at a glass wall plate in front of them, hung up between two of the elevators. They got nearer to read the inscription which said:

To Lydia, the love of my life,

To Daniel and Edward the prides of our lives.

B.S.

"This B.S. really is a sap," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, this is so sweet," Julie smiled at the plate.

"Same difference," Sean and Brooke whispered at the same time and Julie rolled her eyes.

"You two shouldn't be this cynical; you're way too lucky and young. I feel…" she was interrupted by a strong body colliding with her own. "Ow!" she cried almost falling back. Two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and steadied her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" a dark haired man rambled obviously flustered. Julie gazed up at his deep eyes and felt herself blush. She cleared her throat, unable to stop gazing into the softness of his brown pools. He smiled, embarrassed and obviously as mesmerized as she was. She grinned and he felt his heart warm pleasantly.

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured softly.

"No really, I need to be more careful."

"Well, no harm," she giggled looking down and she realized that he was still holding her. She blushed again and he felt his pulse increase rapidly. He slowly let go of her and looked down in embarrassment. He passed a hand through his dark hair while she tucked a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. Sean and Brooke watched the exchange with interest and smirked at each other.

The stranger looked up at Julie and they once again shared a timid smile.

"I better go," he pointed at the elevators behind him. "I'm sorry again."

"She obviously isn't," Brooke mumbled with a smirk and Julie glared at her. The handsome dark haired man smiled and started walking away.

"Do you work here?" Julie called after him. He turned around an amused look dancing in his eyes.

"Not really, I just bump into pretty blondes," he smiled and she grinned.

"Does that happen often?"

"Not really," he repeated laughing and she joined him. "Do you work here?"

"Nah, I just bump into handsome dark haired strangers," she smirked and he smiled.

"I'm Daniel… Not a stranger anymore."

"I'm Julie."

At that moment two of the elevators delivered a horde of people into the lobby and revealed a grinning Rory amongst them. She rushed toward her friends and hugged Brooke and Sean.

"Shouldn't you be at Luke's?" she asked her cousin, oblivious to the interaction between her best friend and Daniel who were still smiling at each other silently.

"He let me go for the day," the younger brunette answered smirking.

"What did you do?"

"I might have told Miss Patty that aunt Lorelai was pregnant with Chris's kid," Brooke said looking at her nails while Sean burst out laughing.

"You're so my mother's daughter," Rory shook her head with a smile.

"Aw! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Ok let's go I have a lot to tell you and I need coffee," Rory looped her arm through her cousin's and headed for the doors. Julie smiled one last time at Daniel who waved before reluctantly following her friends and brother outside.

Daniel went to lean against the wall next to their family plate and sunk his hands in his pockets watching as his younger brother made his way toward him. They nodded at each other and Eddy mirrored his brother's position.

"Who was the blonde hottie?" the younger Sparks asked.

Daniel who was watching her leave took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

"Julie," he replied softly.

A/N: please don't forget to review. Thanks for reading.


	2. An Unforgetable Event

**Disclaimer**: _We only own the Sparks Publications and all the new characters. All the rest isn't ours._

**A/N:**_It's Blair! Whew! This chapter took forever! Sorry about the long wait, but hope you enjoyed what Hela and I created!_

**A/N: **_Hey, it's Héla. I would like to thank each of you for the great response we received for this story. it couldn't have made any happier because i really do love Boston Sparks and its characters but also because it's a work of love and friendship that i share with the cutest girl ever! Kudos to Blair for this chapter, seriously she deserves it! i would review but that would be a little pompous hehehe. Anyway! enjoy this wonderful chappie and don't forget to leave your thoughts when you're done._

_Hela will have this posted on Live Journal tomorrow!_

_--_

"Hey hon," Julie smiled, "aren't you supposed to be working?"

Rory laughed, "look who's being responsible."

"That is my middle name, you know," she giggled and sat down on their couch, "how's work going? I feel like we haven't gotten to talk about it. You're busy and I'm- Well you're busy."

Laughing, Rory switched the phone to her other ear, "well my first two weeks have been pretty great. I've learned the ropes and the people. Like Katy likes her coffee with three sugars, Stan and Amy fight non stop about everything. Oh, and Mr. Mariano," Rory rolled her eyes, "has a different girl leaving his office every day."

Julie laughed, "is he hott?"

"No! His arrogance makes him unbearable."

"Not answering the question, Ror. Is he hott?"

Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair, "okay so he is attractive in a way."

"Mhm," Julie smiled, "you so think he is hott."

She blushed, furiously and laughed, "whatever. How's the business going?"

"Being one of those independent photographers has its ups and downs, you know? I got to shoot a wedding, though. It was great. I must show you the photos when they are developed, the dress would look perfect on you when you finally get-," Julie stopped, getting interrupted by an aggravated voice.

"Julie, stop planning my wedding," Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm not even dating anyone."

"It's okay to dream, Ror."

"Okay, but just a tidbit for the future, dreaming about your best friend's wedding instead of your own is weird."

Julie scoffed, "since when did you lecture about being normal?"

Rory shook her head, ignoring her friend's comment, "anyways, I called you for a reason."

"Because talking to your best friend just for a quick chat is not a good reason," Rory could hear the sarcasm seeping through her voice.

"You hang around my mother too much, Julie Devaux," Rory laughed, "anyways, Stan, Mr. Mariano's assistant, slid an invitation on my desk today to Ben and Lydia Sparks' social event celebrating The Boston Sparks 35th anniversary."

"Ooh la la, already getting invited to these fancy shmancy events," Julie noted, flipping the pages in this month's addition of 'Sparkles'.

"Yeah whatever, anyways, I want you and Brooke to go with me so I can have someone to entertain me. They said bringing a guest or two would be fine."

Julie sighed, "sounds fun."

"You're getting good at your sarcasm, missy," she laughed, "so will you come with me or not?"

Julie groaned, "so boring! A bunch of uptight men in suits discussing politics and taxes."

"But, Lydia Sparks will be there!"

"Oh my gosh! She will?" Julie thought about it for a second and sighed, "maybe I can come."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean ... maybe Lydia can let me photograph some stuff for her magazine," she squealed with excitement in her voice.

Rory shook her head, "never do anything for your best friend without having perks for yourself, eh?"

"No whining."

Rory laughed and turned on her computer, "be home in a couple of hours, okay? I need to stay late."

Julie sighed on the other end of the phone, "you are already late enough! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"What did we just say about whining?"

"Fine," she huffed, "when will you be getting home? I need a time frame."

Rolling her eyes, Rory flicked off her heels and watched as the people outside of her office turned off lights and walked out, "maybe 10."

"Workaholic," she deadpanned, "You work too much!"

Rory shook her head, "good bye Julie."

"Fine, say hello to Mr. McHottie," she giggled, "and try to get some, you're life is turning boring."

Rory blushed a deep crimson, "good bye Julie!" Rory hung up the phone and leaned back in her leather computer chair.

After loosening up her clothes and pulling her messy curls from her clip, she got started on the research for her next article. When she was finally done writing it up, she glanced at the clock.

"Shit," she mumbled, seeing 10:15 blink on her digital clock in red glowing numbers. She squeezed her eyes shut when her phone started ringing.

Rory picked it up, "Sorry?"

"Where are you?!" Julie shrieked, "do you know how bored I am?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me get these to the copiers and I will be home, call your brothers or something," she laughed.

"I am not that bored!"

Rory sighed, "the sooner you hang up with me the sooner I will be home, okay?"

"Okay, bye," she hung up and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rory placed the phone down and walked out of her office, papers in hand. While walking down the dark hallway, she glanced around. It seemed creepier at night. She flipped on the light in the copy room and sighed, looking at the big machine she had to work with. Oh how she hated technology these days.

When she stuck the paper in and pressed start all that would come out was blank pieces of paper. She groaned, loudly, not hearing someone walk up behind her.

Rory banged on the copier and pressed the clear button repeatedly. Jess watched from the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Come on you stupid thing. Work, damn it, work!" She groaned and banged her fist on the top.

Jess stepped forward and pressed the side button with "Reset" printed on it.

"Thank you," she mumbled with a small smile, but looked up at the owner of the hand. She narrowed her eyes, "why are you here so late?"

"I won't answer until you do," he leaned in the doorway and sized her up. His eyes going from her bare feet, to her unbuttoned top, and finally to her disheveled hair.

Rory sighed, "I always stay here a couple of hours late to catch up on my work."

"Ah, I see. Well, I came in to save Andy's document to my flash drive," he held up the small object and smiled at her.

She nodded and looked down at the papers shooting out of the copier. Noticing her top buttons were undone, she quickly grabbed them and fastened them back into their little holes. The whole time Jess was smirking.

"I should go home," she mumbled.

Jess raised his hands, "don't leave on my behalf. I'll be gone as soon as I put this on my computer."

"Then why are you standing there?"

He laughed and leaned forward, placing his hands on the copy machine. "I like looking at you," he whispered near her ear and she involuntarily shivered.

Rory took the big stack of papers out of the machine and hit his arm with it, moving him to the side. "You have some sick pleasure of watching me squirm."

"Or maybe I really like you," he called to her as she walked out of the small room.

"Doubt it," she called back.

He smirked.

* * *

When Rory finally walked into their apartment it was 11:35. Blowing the bangs out of her face, she struggled with the stack of papers, "I'm home Jules!"

"Yeah!" She called back, "an hour and a half late!"

"I told you to just invite your-," Rory stopped, walking into the living room and seeing her three favorite men hanging around in her apartment. She smiled, "hey guys."

"Need help?" Jacob got off the couch and walked over to her, taking the papers out of her hands.

She chunked her purse in Sean's lap and plopped on the couch by Ryan, "thanks Jake."

Sean, Jacob, and Ryan had been in her life just as long as Julie had. They were just as much like her brothers as they were Julie's and the apartment was their own, too. Each of the three had a key and used it freely.

Jacob stacked the papers on the table and walked back; glancing at Rory and his place she took on the couch. He glared, playfully, and sat on the floor, "Jules told us about the event you invited her to, when is it?"

"Saturday night," Rory said, rubbing her feet.

Ryan glanced at her, taking his eyes off the game him and Sean were playing on their television, "and we weren't invited because?"

Rory laughed leaning back on the couch, "because I had a limit. I could invite two guests, Ryan. Who do you think I am going to bring?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "me and someone, duh."

"No," she giggled, "Julie and Brooke." She patted his knee and got off of the couch, "thank you for reminding me, I need to call Brooke and tell her."

Ryan stuffed the Cheetos in his mouth and nodded to her, "glad to be of service!"

She walked back to her bedroom and opened her cell phone, pressing down on the number 3 for Brooke's speed dial.

"I know, I know I wasn't supposed to put my red sweater in the washing machine while the whites were washing! I'm sorry!" Brooke squealed, when she answered the phone.

Rory gasped, "I knew that was you! I'm wearing a pink bra right now because of you!"

"I know! I'm- wait, you weren't calling me to chew me out about that?"

"No, I didn't think anything of it," she smiled, "I just called to ask you on a date."

Brooke paused for a moment and then sighed, heavily, "Rory, Julie and I are trying everything to get you a boyfriend, I promise. You do not need to ask your cousin out on dates."

"Ha," Rory replied, in a monotone voice, "I'm serious. I'm inviting you and Julie to go with me to the 35th Anniversary of Boston Sparks magazine party."

"Wow. Mouthful. Say it again," Brooke mused, "five times fast."

"Oh shut up, do you want to come or not?"

"Sure, I'll come because the aggravation in your voice is terrifying. If I say no, I'm even more scared of your reaction," Brooke smirked, taking off her sneakers.

Rory held the phone between her shoulder and her ear, slipping on her sweat pants, "oh yay! Just come to our apartment at 7:30 on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay, hey my mom's beeping in. I'll call you back later, alright? Tell those yummy Devaux boys hi! Bye!"

Rory giggled as she hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

* * *

Saturday came too quick for Rory's taste. From Mr. Mariano's behavior Thursday and Friday, she wasn't looking forward to this party at all.

Julie sat on the bed beside Brooke, sighing as they listened to Rory talk while she fixed her hair. "And he's kind of a pig if you ask me. He's always making sexual comments towards me and he always just … stares. But it's not a creepy kind of attitude it's just a- a-,"

"Flirting," Brooke interrupted, annoyed, "good lord, Rory! He's flirting with you!"

She paused, her hand and brush in mid-air, "no." She shook her head and began brushing through her hair again, "he isn't."

Julie groaned and fell back onto the bed, "for god sakes!"

Shaking her head, Brooke watched Rory turn off the light and walk out of the bathroom, "then what?"

"He just likes getting under my skin."

Julie stared at the ceiling, sighing, "can we go now? Please? I got dressed up and curled my hair and did my makeup just right and I am laying on my best friend's bed talking about a guy that has the hotts for her! I need to be out and about in that lovely ride your McHottie sent for us!"

Rory laughed and grabbed her purse, "come on you big baby."

* * *

At 8:30 PM, the three awed friends had climbed in the back of the longest and fanciest black limousine they had ever seen. At first when Stan had called to tell Rory that the company would send a car for them she had laughed and shook her head, thinking that it was too much but Julie and Brooke had made the puppy eyes so she agreed to it.

Now, sitting in the back of the most expensive car, reading the card the driver had given her while holding the door open for them, she could only wish she had declined. He was going too far and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"What did the card say?" Julie asked grinning like a child while Brooke got up and passed her head through the roof top window.

Rory handed her the card silently looking somehow transfixed. Julie took the card glancing at her friend worriedly and looked down to read it:

_Looking_ _forward_ _to seeing (all of) you tonight,_

_Enjoy the ride._

_J.M._

Julie looked, her brow furrowed and the threat of a smile on her lips. "Who's J.M?"

"It stands for Jackass and Moron," Rory answered in a huff.

"Ah, McHottie?" Julie smirked, handing the card back to her.

Rory rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Well he seems eager to see us."

"Not really, he wants to see all of me," Rory explained with a meaningful look and Julie's eyes widened comically before she burst out laughing.

"Hey!" her friend protested but nothing could stop her now. Rory crossed her arms, pouted and leaned against the most comfortable car seat ever created.

Julie reached forward, still giggling, "I say we enter the party already a bit tipsy, hm?"

Unfolding her arms, Rory laughed loudly, "why? My boss is going to be there! Both of them!"

Brooke hopped down from the top and sat beside Julie, "hit me up with that alcohol, baby! I'm ready to party!"

She poured Brooke a glass and offered one to Rory, "come on, Ror. We won't be drunk. We just need something to make the night more interesting. And J.M. wouldn't give us a mini bar if he didn't want us to drink. Besides, if you're drunk he gets to see all of you."

Rory hit her friend and Brooke's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Nothing, Brooke, Julie is just creating illusions in her head about my boss and I," Rory glared at Julie while Brooke snatched the card from her hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke squealed, "you are so getting some tonight!"

Rory groaned and put her head in her hands as her friends giggled at the card and drank tequila until they arrived.

* * *

Dan rubbed his eyes, leaning against the wall beside his brother and Jess, "I hate when they do this type of stuff and expect us to come. I have better things to occupy my precious time with."

"Clipping your toenails or arranging your CDs in alphabetical order?" Jess quipped, smirking.

Glaring, Dan elbowed his side, "well excuse me for not sleeping with all of Boston's finest bachelorettes."

"Was that towards me?" Jess asked, mocking innocence, "I do believe you are mistaken. I am an innocent virgin."

And with that, Eddy spewed out a bit of his drink onto a white napkin, "yeah right! If you're a virgin, then Daniel here is a sexaholic."

Shaking his head, Jess sighed dramatically, "and to think I always just knew my best friends thought highly of me."

Dan rolled his eyes, chuckling, "what friends?"

As soon as Jess opened his mouth to say something witty, he stopped. His face twisted into a smirk when he saw Rory Gilmore walk into the party, giggling with her friends. Raising his eyebrows, he looked from her heels, up her long legs to the end of the dress coming above her knees, and to her pretty made-up face. She never dressed like THAT at the office.

"Ah," Eddy nudged Dan, joking, "looks like Jess found his prey."

"Which one are we pouncing for? Blue eyes, red dress, or- Hey, that's Julie!" Daniel's face busted out into a wide grin.

Jess shook his head, "and 'blue eyes' is my new journalist, Rory Gilmore. Awfully talented woman, but she is scary as hell. Don't get on her bad side."

"You already have, haven't you?" Eddy chuckled.

Shrugging, Jess smirked, "I think she is just playing hard-to-get."

Dan rolled his eyes and handed his wine glass to Eddy's free hand, "I'm going to go say hello."

"Good luck with that, if she's anything like Miss Gilmore she'll roll her eyes and snap back with a witty comment. It burns, I tell you. She's good," Jess smirked, taking a sip of his wine.

"I have a way to avoid getting treated like that, Jess."

Jess turned his head to the taller man, "oh yeah? What's that?"

"It's called 'Don't Be a Pig.'"

"Ha," the shorter man rolled his eyes and watched as Dan walked away from them, chuckling.

Dan made his way over to the three women and smiled, genuinely at the blonde he met a few days ago, "Julie?"

She whipped her head around and her face broke out into a large grin, "Dan, hi!"

"Hi," he nodded to the two other girls, "and hello to you, too. You're Rory Gilmore, right? Didn't you just start working for Boston Sparks?"

Rory nodded holding out her hand, "yeah, and you are?"

He smiled, "I'm Daniel Sparks, Ben's son."

"Oh wow! You're mother owns 'Sparkles!'" Julie squealed, excited, "is there anyway I can talk to her?"

Dan chuckled, "how about we start with me getting you a drink and then I can eventually get you buzzed enough to tolerate my mother."

Giggling softly, she nodded, "I could use a drink."

Brooke shook her head, "and I just knew Julie would fine someone to go home with tonight. Hi, I'm Brooke, Rory's cousin and blondie's favorite person."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke," he smiled and held out his hand for Julie to take, "so that drink?"

Julie bit her lip and placed her small hand in his large one. Rory watched the two walk off together and turned to Brooke with a small smile.

"How come she always gets a guy?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "don't start, someone wants to see _all _of you tonight. You get plenty of guys' offers, you just turn them down."

She shook her head, "that's not true. But the guy has to be charming and sweet. Not a guy who charms you with his looks and tries to get you in bed. Take that as a lesson for the day, Brookie Bell."

Brooke laughed and took a sip of her wine, "it's still nice to be hit on."

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, Rory turned to a tall man with a silver tray held out to her. Only a small white piece of paper centered on the plate. "For you, Miss Gilmore," the man smirked, glancing at Jess.

Rory furrowed her brow and took the car from the man, flipping it over to read:

"_Coat Closet. Ten Minutes."_

_J.M._

She rolled her eyes and threw a glare in his direction. He just tipped his wine glass up to his lips and smirked back at her. "Insufferable pig," she muttered, slipping the card in her purse.

"What is that?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, Rory pulled out the car and slipped it in Brooke's hands, "another offer of Mr. Mariano's to turn down."

She cringed, reading the card, "I need to see what your boss looks like." Rory nodded and scanned the crowd while Brooke went on, "I mean it's creepy having some old guy hit-,"

Brooke stopped in mid-sentence when Rory pointed to Jess in the far corner, downing his drink and setting the glass down. She turned to Rory and hit her arm, "what is the matter with you? He is a total babe!"

"Pig," Rory corrected, taking her eyes off of him and looking at her younger cousin.

"I'll never understand you, Gilmore," she sighed, and set her glass down, "I'm going to find my own J.M. for the night."

Rory giggled and watched her cousin go, being left alone for the remainder of the night. She looked back to where Jess was standing and noticed he was gone. Not noticing the thick feeling of disappointment in her stomach, she looked around for him.

Jess took a sip of wine from his glass and stepped beside Rory, "there is a vacant room somewhere in here, you know. Seeing as you turned down my offer with the coat closet."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I have dignity."

"Dignity has nothing to do with it. It has something to do with boredom and you in a short dress."

"Inappropriate for you to say that, don't you think?"

"Hey, I'm still male."

"I feel sorry for the women who fall for that fake charm."

"Fake? You think it's fake?" He sighed, "damn, not trying hard enough."

Rolling her eyes, she turned from him and scanned the crowd for someone else to talk to. She felt his eyes burning into her back, much like the day she met him. She sighed, "don't you have better things to do, Mr. Mariano?"

"You know that annoying first letter in my name? You know, the J?" He nodded slowly, "It stands for Jess, what I would like for you to call me now."

"Inappropriate."

"Have you met me?"

She mumbled something under her breath before turning to him with a forced smile, "it was so nice talking to you, Mr. Mariano, but I need to make the rounds."

He raised his eyebrow as she walked away from him, "so that's a 'no' to the coat closet, huh?"

Rory couldn't control the small giggle she let out as she walked to the rest room.

* * *

Brooke sighed, throwing the alcoholic beverage in her mouth and letting it slide down her throat. Why did she even agree to come to this thing anyways? She sat down on the cushioned bench and watched the people come and go from the snack table to the groups of up-tight business people.

Eddy made his way over to the beautiful blonde and his brother, his eyes never leaving the young bored-looking woman in the corner, "Hey Dan?"

He turned from Julie and smirked, "what?"

"The girl over there, sitting down, you know her?"

Raising his eyebrow, Dan glanced over, "that is Rory's cousin, Brooke."

"She's hott," Eddy laughed, "dad said all these events were old bitches and expensive toupees. Not young hott chicks."

"Stop being like Jess," he hit his arm, "or I'm making you live with mom and dad."

"Fine, thanks," he rubbed his arm and walked away from his brother.

Dan shook his head, "remember! No Jess remarks!"

Eddy smirked.

Brooke set the glass down on the white table beside her and leaned back against the wall. She turned her head to the right when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Boring party, huh?" He smirked to her, clasping his hands together and leaning back also.

She laughed, "extremely. What kind of boring old man would host a party that had no liveliness to it?"

He chuckled, with a small shrug, "what's your name?"

"Brooke Hannigan," she hiccupped and covered her mouth, quickly, "you?"

"I'm Edward Sparks, the boring old man's son," he smirked as he watched her face go from confusion to horror.

"I am so sorry!" She shrieked, "I didn't mean to insult your father. Oh my God, let me get you a drink or something."

His chuckle moved up a notch to a full-blown laugh and he had to calm himself before he spoke, "hey, hey, don't worry. It is no big deal."

"Are you sure? I mean, I am so sorry. It really is a nice party," she looked around, "the house is amazing."

Eddy smiled and stood up; holding out his hand, "let me get you a drink. Drinking with me might make up for the insult thrown upon my father's wonderful party."

Brooke smiled, noticing the teasing tone in his voice, "okay."

* * *

Rory flipped open the magazine in the limousine, taking a bite out of the scone lying in her lap. The door opened and Rory looked up to see Julie and Brooke climb in and sit beside her.

"How long have you been in here?" Julie questioned, nodding to the driver.

As the vehicle drove off, Rory shrugged, "thirty minutes? I got tired."

"You're so boring," Brooke giggled, "didn't get lucky with J.M.?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "as hard as it is for you two to believe, I care more about my career than getting great sex."

"So you admit sex with Mr. Mariano would be great?" Julie laughed, smiling at Rory's cousin.

She smiled, blushing, "have you seen him, Jules?"

"Yes, but I can't go all gaga over him. I have a date with a guy I met and I am going to start off being a faithful girl," she grinned, "Dan asked me out."

Brooke grinned, "and I met a guy!"

"Oh that's just dandy," Rory smiled, teasing, "I bring my two friends to a party _I_ was invited to and _they_ get dates."

"You had a chance …" Brooke giggle, "you're just too damn picky."

Rory glared at her, finishing her scone, "he's a pig!"

"It's not like you're marrying the guy, just having hott-,"

"Don't say it!" Rory squealed, holding her ears.

Julie laughed, laying her head back on the leather seat, "goodness, you are not my friend."

"Or in my bloodline! My mom was more sexually active than you at your age!"

Rory again shot a glare at her cousin, "you infuriate me."

"Jeez you two, I swear," Julie smiled, "can you not fight for one night and let me enjoy the fact that a nice; rich guy asked me out?"

"I'm sorry, Jules," she sighed, heavily, "gloat away about your happiness."

Julie giggled and began again on how Dan asked her on a date.

Brooke didn't listen.

Rory fell asleep.

_Review please?_


	3. This doesn't even feel like falling

**A/N: **Hi! Blair here! Sorry it took forever. Please don't hate us! Just think of this as your Valentine's Day present from us. : ) Anyways, this is more Hela's chapter than it is mine. I added just tiny tiny bits but she wrote it all. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm writing as we speak, I promise! I adore you guys very much for your patience and reviews! Here you go!

**A/N:** Hello guys! Héla here, I am so sorry for the long delay. I really am. I love working on this story so, it's a shame I couldn't find the time but now we're officially back and we plan on spoiling you :) This chapter will hopefully please you. I had a blast and as always it was a delight to work with Blair. She's the best co-author ever. There should be an update on our LJ pretty soon so stay tuned.

Please don't forget to review :)

_**Chapter three: It doesn't even feel like falling.**_

----

"Mmmm... Owww!" Julie complained shielding her eyes for the blazing sun that was bathing the girl's living room in an abrasive light.

"I concur," Brooke moaned from the opposite couch.

"Why on earth did we sleep in here?" Rory said burying her sleepy head further in the couch cushion it was on.

"The bedrooms were too far away," Julie said trying unsuccessfully to untangle her long limbs from Rory's.

"The pertinent question is why did you let me drink so much last night?" Brooked asked with a scowl.

"I won't dignify that question with an answer," Rory replied.

"I'm underage; you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"You see this?" Julie held up her left thumb were a red mark resembling a bite was. Brooke looked and frowned. "This is what happened the last time I tried to take away your flute of champagne."

Brooke started giggling but it soon turned into a moan when her head started pounding again. Rory and Julie wanted to smirk but they weren't exactly in positions to gloat. Even though they were older, being hung over wasn't a regular occurrence for either of them. The ridiculous way they had slept was only proof of that.

"We should have at least tried to get out of our clothes," Rory commented once she realized she was still wearing last night's dress.

"Ugh! Not so loud," Brooke reprimanded.

After several attempts to detach herself from her roommate, Julie decided that it was wiser to just stay where she was. The world could hold its own for a few hours without her. Her two friends seemed to think exactly the same thing because it was another three hours before any of them started heading for the bathroom.

---

It was long past noon when they finally gathered in the kitchen for a late breakfast. Matching scowls were plastered on their pretty faces and nothing, no coffee and no Tylenol, could make them fade away.

"I hate him," Rory mumbled into her cup.

"Your boss is not responsible for the amount of alcohol you drank last night," Julie said with a smirk.

"Have you met him? He could make a nun drink?" Rory commented, shooting a look at her friend.

She chose to ignore her. As did Brooke.

"He's not even responsible for the company throwing a party," Brooke said letting her head fall on the table.

"I'm not even surprised that you're taking his side," Rory glared.

"Because, like the rest of us, you've seen the hotness, you just refuse to acknowledge it," Brooke mumbled from her spot on the table. Rory was tempted to swat the back of her head but the effort it demanded was not worth it.

"Is he really that much of a hottie?" Julie asked before sipping her tea. Last night, she had been too busy enjoying another dark haired man's company to really look anywhere else. Brooke looked up with a dreamy smile.

"He is nothing of the sort," Rory interjected with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't listen to Miss Grumpy Skirt; he really is something to look at. It's hard to find the right word to describe him, sexy, handsome, brooding, cute..." she sighed. "You don't know if you wanna slap him or kiss him senseless," Brooke finished with a smirk, leaning back against her chair and throwing a smug smile to her cousin.

"Oh I'd definitely go with the former!" Rory declared, her eyes tightening.

"Do you think you could get me a job as his personal assistant?" her cousin asked with a wink and Rory went back to glaring at her.

"He's already got a great assistant. He really doesn't deserve Stan."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Stan is Mr. Too Sexy For My Shirt's assistant?" she asked her eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Ugh! Please don't ever, under any circumstances, call him that again," Rory said scrunching her nose up.

"You're such a spoilsport."

"You're annoying me."

"You two could give my brothers a run for their money. And here I was thinking nobody could bicker like the Devaux boys," Julie commented.

"You should know better by now. Lorelai 'The Wit Fairy' Gilmore is my aunt," Brooke shook her head accusingly at Julie. The two older girls laughed and Rory thought the subject of her awful boss was finally dropped.

Obviously, she had misjudged her cousin's ability to focus, even when hung over.

"But seriously, Stan is his assistant?" Brooke asked and Rory sighed, defeated.

"Yes he is but I don't see why it is so important."

"Oh well let's just say that I caught him in a compromising situation last night..." she trailed off suggestively and Rory's eyes bugged out while Julie giggled.

"What? How? Where?"

"I don't know the finer details. We were just heading for the coat closet when we heard someone call out for Stan. When we entered we find a tall bald guy with the most amazing chest ever having his way with a brunette," Brooke's smirk couldn't be bigger even if she tried.

"There's always one," Julie said laughing.

"A brunette? Skinny, blue eyes and a perpetual scowl on her face?" Rory asked, her eyes narrowing speculatively.

"I don't know about the scowl but yeah, it was her I think. You know her?"

"Oh I do. Thank you Brookie, you've just saved me from a lot of future headache," Rory smiled.

"Who's she?" Julie asked eagerly.

"Amy."

"The bitchy receptionist? But I thought they hated each other!" Brooke exclaimed and then moaned as the sound of her own voice caused permanent damage to her brain. Rory and Julie winced as well but quickly went back to gossiping.

"Well you know the saying about love, hate and that thin line separating them," Julie winked.

"Was that towards me?" Rory asked, glaring at Julie.

Julie shrugged her slim shoulders and threw a wicked smile in Brooke's direction. Brooke laughed and cringed at the pain it caused her. Rory rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her tangled hair, thinking about the new gossip.

"You know, blackmail sounds sweet to my ears," Rory smirked.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Missy," Julie pointed a finger at Brooke who frowned, "who's "we"?" The blond smirked when she saw the younger brunette blush.

"My, my... is that a blush I see on your cheeks, dear cousin?" Rory teased, eyes wide.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brooke glared and Rory was strangely reminded of her boss. Her cousin took a sip from her bottle water and looked down at the table.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" Julie whined.

"Spill it, Hannigan!"

"Leave me alone."

"You're in our apartment. We share our living quarter, you share you secrets," Julie said and Rory nodded with the air of a sage. A smug sage.

"Fine, I'll talk but there's absolutely no need to go all girly on me. And no need to read too much into it. Contrarily to some people I know, I can be friends only with the opposite sex."

"So it is a boy," Julie giggled.

"Friends only don't make you blush like that, oh dear cousin," Rory smiled with triumph. Brooke turned the power of her piercing hazel eyes on her and Rory's smirk widened. "And drop the bad ass attitude. You don't get to be like this when you spent the majority of your time teasing me about my love life."

"Or lack of...," Julie teased and Brooke's frown finally softened.

"I spent some time with Eddy Sparks," Brooke finally admitted with a small smile.

----

At the same time, on the opposite side of the city, Jess was warily watching his best friend and brother of said best friend as they sat on the black leather couch of their living room, with identical goofy smiles on their faces.

"Okay, guys, you are freaking me out here. You've been doing this all morning," Jess scowled.

"Doing what?" Dan asked though his eyes were still holding a hint of amazement, or foolishness if you were to ask Jess.

"You two look like you just had a threesome with Scarlett Johanson and Eva Mendes while I am here standing with the mother of all hangover," Jess' scowl deepened while he rubbed his temples.

"It wouldn't be Sunday if Jess wasn't complaining about the consequences of binge drinking," Dan teased and Eddy chuckled.

"How come you two are not?"

"It was our father's company party, it wouldn't have been good for his image if his two sons were drunk by ten," the younger Sparks commented. "And I am still a few months away from my drinking license."

"Come to think of it, you're Editor and Chief of his most important magazine, you shouldn't have been drunk either," Dan added.

"It was an off night for me," he said sarcastically, holding his forehead.

Eddy smirked, "Because a girl finally turned the great Jess Mariano down."

Dan laughed, leaning his head back on the couch.

"Screw you both. I'm going back to sleep until tomorrow. Hopefully by then, you'll be down from cloud nine," he sneered but the Sparks brothers were too used to his antics to be offended.

"You didn't have a threesome with Scarlett and Eva, did you?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"Eva wasn't there last night," Dan smirked back while his brother laughed.

"Scarlett did look fantastic, though."

Dan nodded before he went back to gazing out the window.

"I saw another gorgeous blond last night," Eddy teased and Dan smiled was so bright it almost blinded him.

"You're one to speak Edward, that brunette you kept ogling was quite the catch."

Eddy's eyes widened funnily, "Speak one word about it to Mom and I'll tell her all about the white carpet incident."

"Oh, bringing out the big guns, are we? You must really like this girl!"

"That's rich coming from you. You were ready to announce your engagement last night!" Eddy countered with a frown. "And I don't even know this girl well enough to say if I like her," he added crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

"I knew I liked Julie two seconds after I met her."

"It's different, you're a sap."

"And you're immature."

"Go back to staring at the window and leave me alone."

"Oh, you so like her. The last time I saw you get so defensive and worked up was when your economic teacher accused you of cheating in senior year," Dan laughed and Eddy glared.

He stood up suddenly and made his way toward the door, causing his brother to laugh even harder, "Oh come on! Don't be such a baby."

Eddy turned to scowl one more time at his older brother and left not without slamming the door. A loud moan was heard coming from Jess' bedroom and Dan knew it was safer to follow his brother than to stay around and witness his roommate's wrath.

---

Monday morning life got back to normal. Julie was engrossed in a new project and when she was not busy gushing about her date with Daniel on Friday, she put all her energy on finding the perfect lighting for her next shot.

Brooke went back to Stars Hollow and to a very irritated Luke. As for Rory, she was doing her best to pretend that her boss didn't exist. A task she soon found impossible to accomplish as he seemed to appear wherever she was.

"How come you're always... there?!" she gesticulated angrily with her hands when she got to the coffee machine just before lunch and found him leaning on a wall as if he didn't have a magazine to run.

He smirked. "I'm just coming for some coffee," he said waving toward the machine and she rolled her eyes.

She knew he didn't drink coffee but decided it was wiser to not comment. He'd jump on the occasion to tease her about her addiction. "Besides, I'm the boss, it's my job to be everywhere."

"You don't seemed too concerned about your others employees' work."

"Well, their legs are far less appealing," he said, his eyes roaming her lower body with an intensity that put her on the edge. She had walked right into that one. She grabbed her coffee and hurried away, making a face.

"Beautiful," she heard him tease.

"Pig!" she threw over her shoulder with a frown. His smirk only grew bigger.

----

"What're you doing here?" Brooke asked with a narrow of her eyes. Sean put a hand over his heart and his eyes filled with so much pain that if she didn't know him better, Brooke would have believed she actually hurt his feelings. She rolled her eyes at his antics and went to refill Kirk's mug.

"When is your break?"

"When you leave," she smirked and he glared playfully.

"You are so mean. How can you live in such a charming little town and be so mean?" he shook his head and went to sit at the counter. "Hey, Luke," he nodded and only got a mumble in reply. "Nice to see you too."

Brooke came around the counter and started a new pot, still ignoring her best friend.

"Are seriously not talking to me?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know why you're here and I don't plan on given further comment so, yes I am ignoring you until you leave."

"But I've come all this way," he whined.

"I so don't care."

"Brooke! Please, you can't leave me hanging here! I need to know if it's true."

"If what is true?" Lorelai came bouncing from the kitchen. Brooke moaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Brooke is having a liaison with a rich heir," Sean grinned at Lorelai whose eyes twinkled excitedly.

Brooke's head snapped up and glared fiercely at her best friend, "I am going to kill your sister!"

"Ooooh! I want details!" Lorelai smiled over her steaming cup of coffee and Sean turned back to her.

"I'm here on details gathering mission actually."

"Oh for the love of Edward! There's no detail!" She would have been convincing if she had not blushed redder than scarlet.

"Edward? Interesting... Isn't that his name?" Sean smirked and Brooke's cheeks almost burned from embarrassment.

"I wasn't talking about him, I was just trying to be witty," she mumbled.

"I don't get it," Sean admitted with a frown.

"I do," Lorelai smiled and came around to Brooke's side to retrieve a book from under the counter. "She's been drooling over a fictional character for the last two weeks," Lorelai giggled while she held out a worn copy of _Breaking Dawn_.

Sean burst out laughing and Lorelai couldn't help but join in. Brooke looked so angry by then that she could have made shiver the bloodiest of vampires.

"If you utter one word about it to Rory, I will hunt you down and make your life so miserable you'll envy Kirk's," she glowered at the both them before snatching her book from her aunt's hand and taking off.

"I heard that!" Kirk said, outraged.

"Go to hell!" was Brooke's reply from the kitchen. Her aunt and her best friend shared another chuckle.

Luke came back from the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "If she punches anyone today, you will pay," he pointed at the still laughing pair.

-----

"How was your day?" he asked with a small smile.

She ignored him and kept on looking at the upcoming elevator.

"That good huh?"

Still no reply.

"Yeah, I know. That last meeting was dreadful."

She wanted to say that he directed it but she bit her tongue and glanced up at the numbers over their heads. Still ten stories left.

He smiled. "Well, I for once had a great day. I've read a really interesting article," he added while looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He witnessed her tiny shoulders stiffen. "Something about women and their approach to literature," he nodded as he saw her blush. "It was really good. I'll probably give it full page on the next issue."

She finally turned to meet his gaze and he was surprised to see tears gathering in her fantastic blue eyes. He felt uncomfortable for a slight second before he saw a breathtaking smile spread across her lovely face.

"See, I am interested in more than just your legs," Jess smirked softly and Rory rolled her eyes but kept on smiling nonetheless.

----

"Hello."

"Julie. Hi, it's me... it's Daniel, uh I mean Dan," he stumbled over his words and he was suddenly very glad she couldn't see him.

Julie beamed at Rory from across the couch. "Hello Daniel," she took a formal tone. "That was quite the greeting," she teased gently and he chuckled.

"I know, right? Who would though I'd need training for that," he said with a wince and she smiled.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

"Thank God my roommate isn't here to witness this."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"He'd probably have taken over the phone by now and told you to run for the hills while you still can," Dan joked with a dry chuckle.

"Well, it's not your roommate I'm going out with in two days," she smiled softly.

"No it's not," he agreed with a grin of his own.

"How was your day?" Julie asked after Rory left to give them more privacy.

"It's definitely getting better."

---

"Starbucks, the Devaux boys and a warm afternoon in Boston. What more could a girl ask for?" Brooke said putting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"The Devaux boys... I'm really starting to like that," Ryan smiled at the brunette from across the table before taking a sip of his moccachino.

"We're thinking about franchising it."

"The world is going to go crazy," Sean smiled while discreetly eyeing a pretty red head who had just entered the coffee house.

"I'm thinking naughty calendars before the end of the year," Brooke smirked and Jacob frowned.

"That is wrong on so many levels," he chuckled and Brooke smiled.

"How's Lucy?" Brooke asked Ryan. He smiled softly.

"She's good. She got The Virgins to come to the store next month," he announced proudly. Brooke's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh how I love your fiancé."

"Not as much as he does," Sean smirked.

"The Virgins? Hum, that means lots of girls..." Jacob grinned.

"Aren't you tired of this shallow life?" Brooke asked with a pout. While Mr. Mariano had girls falling all around him because of his charms and job, Jacob got them drooling over his perfect face and his tall, alluring body. These guys had it too easily and it wasn't fair.

"I teach French literature. Isn't that enough of depth?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"I really need to come see you in action. I just can't picture you acting all smart and authoritarian," Brooke laughed before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"What she means is how do you manage to keep it your pants with those brainless adolescents doing doe eyes at you all day long?" Ryan laughed.

Brooke's eyes widened and chuckled at Ryan's boldness.

"Even I have my limits. I drew the line at underage girls from Boston High," Jacob smirked and Sean shook his head.

"Man whore," Brooke teased and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The door opened then and a group of young people came in. They looked no older than 20 and were all carrying bags that seemed full of books. College students. They all laughed at a joke one of them made while making their way to the bar.

Brooke looked at them with something akin to envy. She could be just like them. She could have a goal, friends of her age and somewhere to go. All she had was an overbearing mother and a job that she only got because her aunt was married to the boss. It was not that she envied college life per say, she knew it was not for her. She just wished she knew how to answer her grandparents and mother the next time they ask her what she planned to do with her life.

She was lost in her own bubble of worry when she felt a hand took hold of hers under the table. She looked down and saw it was Sean. She squeezed his hand and gave him a grateful smile.

"Brooke?" someone asked from behind her and her head snapped up to meet the smiling eyes of Eddy Sparks. The Devaux brothers all looked up and similar smirks appeared simultaneously on their faces.

"Edward? Hi," she said jumping to her feet. He grinned and got closer to her. Apparently, he had arrived with the group of college students.

"Eddy," he correctly quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks... You know just hanging around," she waved behind her to the table. Eddy looked around the table with a raised eyebrows and the Devaux all waved at him, still smirking. "How are you?" she asked not looking away from his eyes.

"Ugh!" he lamented with a roll of his eyes before explaining the awful lecture he just attended. She listened captivated, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Her mom is going to love this," Jacob whispered to his brothers. Of course he meant his remark to be ironical but he didn't know how close to the truth he actually was.

"Oh Loraine will be delighted," Sean said with a smirk. "That guy is Edward Sparks, heir of the Sparks Media Corporation."

The look of shock on his brothers' faces was worth his paycheck.

-----

"How do I look?" Julie asked biting her lower lip. Dan would be arriving any minutes now and she felt so nervous she was afraid she might throw up.

"You look amazing, Jules," Rory assured with a smile, "poor guy. He won't know what hit him."

"I think I really like him, Ror," Julie whispered looking up from her mirror to glance at her best friend.

"Then go have fun and come back so we can share all the dirty details."

Julie laughed and nodded eagerly.

"So, how did you manage to keep your brothers out of this?"Rory asked with a grin.

The Devaux brothers were known for their overly protective tendencies toward their sister. Even Sean, who was the less outgoing of the three, could look terrifying when he wanted to be. It had become a game in their family: Who could scare one of Julie's suitors the fastest? Most of the time, it didn't bother her, they were all very close and protective of each other. However, today was different and she didn't want to take any risks.

"I lied. They think we're going out tomorrow," she smiled and Rory laughed. There was a knock at the door and the blond hurried to get the door with a huge grin on her face. It quickly faltered when she realized that it wasn't Dan standing behind it but her three brothers.

He eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing here?" she said blocking the pathway, refusing to let them enter.

"You lied!" Ryan pointed a finger at her.

"Shame on you, sis," Jacob smirked.

"Don't you trust us?" Sean asked trying once again to look hurt.

"Leave! Now!" It was all she could do not to yell.

"Not a chance," Ryan laughed and forced his way into the apartment. He passed by Rory and kissed her cheek.

"Rory!" Jacob grinned and engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks for that book recommendation; it was amazing," he said when he let go of her and she smiled.

"You're welcome," she said tentatively before looking anxiously at her still seething best friend.

"We have a message for you," Ryan announced from the couch. Julie only glared harder at the three of them.

"Brooke says 'Hi' and 'Pay-back's a bitch'," Jacob said grabbing a book from the coffee table.

Julie's eyes bugged out and she nearly fainted from the amount of anger she was feeling at that moment.

"You listen and you listen to me carefully!" she glowered at her brothers, slowly making her way toward them. "If you ruin this for me, you won't have enough of a lifetime to recover from the injuries I'll make you suffer," the words were spoken in a whisper but her face was red with fury and her brothers realized that this wasn't just any other date.

They nodded mutely and that seemed to calm her down a bit. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30, it was time. She shared a look with Rory who smiled at her. The intercom buzzed and they all turned to watch Julie answer it.

-----

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone.

"Let's make a deal," his deep voice announced and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Whether it was from the surprise, the irritation or the sound of his voice, she wasn't sure.

"Who gave you this number?" she asked breathlessly.

"I have my ways," she could bet her life that he was smirking.

"Hanging up. Don't call me ever again!"

"Wait! Don't you want to hear what I have to offer you?" he asked and his tone was alluring.

"No, thank you. I'm sure it involves some kind of sexual bribery. I'm not interested in the least," she said evenly but her palms were sweating.

"Aren't you, now?" his tone turned husky and she shivered.

"You're disgusting. I'm changing my number tomorrow, don't bother trying again."

"And here I thought we were making progress," he said with a shake of his head.

"Not that kind of progress! Mr. Mariano-"

"Jess, please."

"Mr. Mariano," she started again, her jaw set. "You are my boss. Nothing will happen between us. I'm not one of those brainless bimbo that throw themselves at you. I love my job and I intend on keeping it. Can you understand that?"

"I never, not even for a second, thought you were anything less than what you are," he said, all traces of humor gone and she hesitated, not really knowing how to take his last comment.

"Well... good then. Good night Mr. Mariano."

"Good night, Rory," he smiled before hanging up.

----

He had not taken her to an uptight, boring restaurant. He chose to take her to a small place with a very warm atmosphere, friendly service and a pianist. She thought she liked him when he showed up tonight looking more handsome than it was possible in a black button down and dark jeans. She thought she liked him when he met her brothers and won them all over in a matter of seconds with his easy going nature and the obvious respect he had for her. But now, she had no doubt; she was in too deep.

"Okay, quick! Five facts about you," Julie asked when the waitress had taken their orders.

Dan passed a hand through his hair and smiled. "Okay. When I was ten years old I bet with a group of stupid rich kids that I could go hang out in the bad side of the city for a whole hour. I took a book with me, sat on a bench and started reading. Half an hour later, I met my best friend," he said, looking at her intently and she smiled widely.

"That's a sweet story. Next fact."

"I'm wearing socks of different colors," he said with a grin and she giggled.

"I want proof," she said still laughing. They both leaned aside and he showed her that he was in fact wearing a gray sock on his left foot and a dark blue one on his right foot.

"Oh god! But why?"

"My roommate was in charge of folding the clothes this week," he shrugged and she laughed harder.

"Men," she shook her head.

He gave her a chuckle before giving her his next fact. "I love old movies."

"Me too."

"I am an architect but I had to fight tooth and nail with my father to do what I wanted," he said more seriously and her eyes softened.

"And I... I really like the sound of your voice," he finished in a whisper and she blushed a pretty pink. "I like seeing you blush even more," he added and she smiled brightly. "Your turn, five facts."

She bit her lip. "My parents divorced when I was ten because my father is gay. I have great parents but I was always closer to my brothers," she said, her hands clasped together.

Even though she looked fine talking about it now, he realized the pain it must have meant for her and her family. There was something very sad about the way she was looking at him and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He settled for taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She liked that very much.

Julie smiled sweetly at him and he returned the gesture.

"Go on," he said and she liked that he sounded eager.

"My roommate is also my best friend."

"Mine too."

"Oh! My father's parents are French."

"Have you been to France, then?" he asked.

"I used to go there every summer when I was younger. I stopped after high school. College was kicking my ass," she laughed and he smiled.

"Next fact... I have a thing for yogurt ice cream," she said her laughter twinkling around them.

"I'm not much of an ice cream guy," he admitted making a face. Her jaw dropped to the table.

"How can you not like ice cream? It's... impossible! It's a blasphemy!" she said letting go of his hand and waving hers around.

"I'm more into peanut butter," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"You could get salmonella," she commented, crinkling her adorable nose.

He smirked, shaking his head, "Oh no. I love my peanut butter."

"It's not the same thing," she said with a shake of her head.

"To each their own," he shrugged and she finally smiled.

She liked that thought.

"Come on, last fact," he said taking her hand back in his. It was almost ridiculous how comfortable they were around each other.

"I like this," she said looking down at their hands and they shared another smile.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughters, smiles, softly whispered words and hand holding. He brought her back to her apartment and when he kissed her good bye there was no hint of hesitation. It wasn't rushed but it didn't last long enough. It was sweet and soft. It was hope and acceptance all in one.

They whispered their goodbyes and he watched her head inside with the goofiest grin ever.

----

A/N: Voilà!! We really hope you enjoyed it as much as we loved working on it. We promise to be back soon :) Take care lovely ones, we lurv ya all!


	4. Families: Our Worst Nightmare

**A/N:** _Hi! So I wrote this faster than I thought! I hope you guys like it as much as Hela's last chapter. I worked pretty hard on it. Changed it up so many times. But I like the outcome. See how fast this update was?_

**A/N 2:** _Hi peeps! Us again! I'm really proud of my Blair Bear... she's done great with this chapter which introduces new characters. Hope you'll all enjoy this one. Thanks again for the support and the kind words we received, they really mean the world to us. Boston Spark is our baby and we love it :)_

**Disclaimer: **_We own Sparks Publications and the new characters. That is all._

* * *

Rory woke up to a large body thrown across her form. She glanced down and rolled her eyes at the blonde mass of curls heaped on top of her. "What do you want?" She groaned, shoving the pillow over her face to block the morning sun.

"You have to get to work," she said, smiling, "it's Friday."

"No shit," Rory mumbled, glancing to the left of her at the clock on the nightstand. She grumbled, noticing it was an hour earlier than when she was usually up. Julie bounced on her once, pulling the pillow off her face.

"Don't you want to know about my date?" She asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

Rory gave her a weak attempt of a true smile and sat up, "Sure. Why not?"

"Should I wait until you have a shower and coffee in your system?" She asked, smiling at her best friend.

The brunette nodded, pushing Julie off her lap and onto the floor below them. Julie pouted up at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not nice."

"Neither is waking me up an hour too early," she mumbled, yawning.

No matter where she was, floor or bed, Julie couldn't contain her smile. She had finally found a keeper and couldn't wait to tell her best friend about it. No matter how reluctant that said best friend was about hearing it.

"Damn it!" Julie heard, knocking her out of her daydreaming thoughts.

"What?" She yelled back to Rory, getting off the hard floor.

Rory groaned and slammed the shampoo bottle down on the shower floor, "You used the entire Dove bottle! I hate TRESemmé!"

"Too bad!" Julie snapped back, walking towards the bathroom, "Dove behaves with my hair!"

"But TRESemmé is French!" Rory retorted, earning a laugh from the taller blonde.

Rory huffed in the shower and grabbed the black bottle of shampoo her best friend had left for her to use. She glared at the label before squeezing some in her hand and applying it to her wavy hair.

* * *

_They just want to meet you, Julie, not plan a wedding. It won't be a big deal._

She read the text from Dan and chose to roll her eyes; he apparently had no clue what it was like for a girl to meet a guy's mother. She bit the inside of her cheek and texted back.

_You didn't give me time to prepare._

Not even a second later she received:

_Be yourself, they'll adore you. I have to get inside the office now. Talk to you later._

She gave him a quick bye and set her phone down after snapping it shut. The glass of orange juice was brought up to her lips and she gulped it down, waiting on Rory to come out of her bedroom.

The bedroom door clicked shut and Rory walked out to her, smiling pleasantly. "I feel much better," she grabbed her purse off the counter top and dug around for her keys, "explain the date to me."

Julie looked to Rory, her face much less happier than it was earlier in the morning. Rory raised her eyebrow at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"You were so happy an hour ago, what the hell happened?"

Julie stamped her foot, her bottom lip poking out, "he wants me to meet his parents!"

"Aw!" Rory squealed, smiling brightly, "that means he likes you!"

"No! Not aw!" Julie interrupted her happiness and groaned, "I have to make parents like me. Parents, Rory! I'm not you! Sure, I can be adorable, but I am Julie Devaux. I cannot charm my way into parent's hearts talking about Tolstoy and how much I love English Literature and French Poets!"

"You're rambling," Rory commented, pouring her second cup of coffee, "and being annoying."

Julie huffed and plopped down on the stool, her face twisted in anxiety. She sighed and looked up at her best friend, a pleading twinkle in her eyes, "Help me?"

"Help you do what? Julie, people adore you as soon as you say hi."

"Correction," she snapped, "men adore me as soon as I say hi. Usually, the parents, especially the mothers, guard their sons from me. Only because they don't take the chance to know me."

Rory bit her bottom lip and pushed the purse onto her shoulder, "So don't let them make any assumptions. Start off being yourself and when they offer alcohol just say no."

"That's it?"

"That'll do," she smiled, pulling her Sidekick out and checking her planner for the day. "And since you had a mental breakdown and wasted time instead of telling me about your date, text me details."

"Why?"

"I have to go, silly," she grinned and ruffled Julie's blonde hair, "bye bye."

Julie nodded to her, "Bye."

"Oh and Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case they don't like you, can you just steer clear of the fact that your best friend works for Boston Sparks?" Her teasing smile made Julie even more annoyed.

"Bye Rory," she said, sternly, laughing only a little.

* * *

Benjamin walked into his building, stopping to smile at the plaque placed on the brick wall. He stepped into the door and made his way to the elevator, heading for Jess' office.

He nodded to Stan briefly, motioning to Jess' door.

"No Mr. Sparks," Stan said, politely, "he's not busy."

"Good," Benjamin smiled and knocked once on the door before walking in.

Jess was sitting behind his desk, one hand rested on his forehead, his fingers tangled in his hair. The other hand was writing furiously on a large piece of paper. Frustration was written across his face and his body was bouncing slightly, his knee nervously jumping under him.

"Mr. Mariano," Benjamin piped up, watching as Jess lifted his head and gave him a smirk.

"Hey Mr. Sparks," Jess smiled, leaning back in his large chair. No matter what situation Jess was in, in the end he'd always greet you with a smile (or a smirk in a girl's case). He learned to juggle anger in his past and is able to cooperate at work.

"How is everything?" He asked, sitting down in the dark blue chairs placed in front of Jess' desk.

Jess fumbled with his pen, shrugging his broad shoulders, "Everything is pretty good. We have two new members added to the staff and one was let go. We're getting more sells than 'Sparkles', which I'm sure will bring a smile to Lydia's face."

Benjamin grinned at that. A little friendly competition he had going on with his wife. He nodded to the paper on Jess' desk, a professional expression still lit up on his features. "And what's that you're working on there?"

"I'm editing this dumb ass' work," Jess grumbled, "I swear to God it would be better to just rewrite the whole damn thing. Good writers are rare these days."

"I agree," Benjamin mumbled, looking at the stack of papers to the left of Jess' desk.

He sighed, shaking his head. "However," he added, with a grin, "our two new members are hard workers. Mr. Charleston isn't bad at all. His grammar is actually outstanding. And Ms. Gilmore, well, she's one hell of a writer, Sir."

"Really? Ms. Gilmore? The one that Daniel was teasing you about at the party?"

Jess smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "That's just Daniel being Daniel."

"I see," Benjamin said, "hell of a writer, huh? She is here today?"

"Well yeah," Jess smirked, "I'm pretty sure. I can call her in here, but I don't want you to have to hear the way she speaks to me."

Benjamin raised his eyebrows, "Okay, off of the professional chat for a second. What did you do that woman?"

"Nothing," he waved his hand, "I just flirted a tiny bit, no big deal. I know business and pleasure cannot be mixed."

"Well at least she's smart enough to not give in," Ben mumbled, watching Jess smirk widely. "Use that charm outside the office, not inside," he added.

Jess shook his head, thinking about the brunette down the hall. "Yes, father," he said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Jess, I mean it," Ben started again, placing a hand on his desk, "do not get involved with any of your employees. You know what that does to business."

Sighing, he put the pen down and nodded, "I know."

"Alright," Ben nodded his head one time and leaned back in the chair, "as long as we're on the same page."

"We are," Jess mumbled, a smirk forming, "so can I fire Ms. Gilmore?"

"Jess Mariano," Ben snapped, a stern expression on his features.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in surrender and smirked, "I was only kidding."

"You better have been," he grumbled, standing up with his hands on his legs. It came with old age, Jess realized. He would almost hold himself when he stood up, as if he was sore. Jess remembered being ten years old and looking up to Ben like he was Superman. He honestly adored him.

Now, he was getting older and his bones weren't as strong. He couldn't toss Daniel, Eddy, and himself into the pool or sleep on the tree house floor with them. However, Jess still looked up to him.

"When are you seeing your mother again?" Ben asked, gently, knowing the subject was too delicate to push.

Jess shrugged and fumbled with his pen, "I'm not sure." The last time he had visited her she was so strung out she didn't even recognize him. And even then, she yelled until he left. He wanted to put her in rehab, but it wouldn't help.

Ben nodded and headed for the door, "What office is Ms. Gilmore in?"

He wasn't good at remembering the office numbers so he settled with: "The leggy redhead's old office."

Shaking his head, Benjamin walked out of Jess' office and down the hall. _Sometimes that boy is_ _hopeless_, he thought. He stepped to the right and bumped his large fist into the wooden door twice.

"Come in," he heard on the other side. A soft; gentle voice.

He smiled and walked in, nodding his head to her, "Ms. Gilmore, right?"

Rory looked up from her laptop and brought the small cup of coffee to her lips, "That would be me, hello."

"I'm Benjamin Sparks," he introduced.

"Oh! I knew that! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sparks, I've had a crazy morning," she smiled and stood up behind her desk, leaning over to shake his hand.

Benjamin shook her hand, chuckling only a bit at her persona. "I've heard a good bit about you," he stated, letting go of her hand, "Mr. Mariano said you were a wonderful writer. I'm sure I'll think the same thing when I read our latest issue, hm?"

"Well I sure hope so," she grinned, sitting back down, "please have a seat."

He smirked and took a seat in front of her desk, nodding to her laptop, "How's your next piece going?"

"It's coming along great," she grinned, minimizing her document before looking up at him, "the articles I'm assigned to are just easy to write."

"Well maybe Mr. Mariano should give you more challenging assignments," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "I like what I'm doing. Mr. Mariano knows what he's doing when he assigns different things to different workers."

Ben nodded. He glanced up at her and pursed his lips, "He's a handful, isn't he? Mr. Mariano, that is."

Her face showed astonishment at the question. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. What could she say to that? She smoothed down her skirt and cleared her throat, "Well, he certainly is something."

"Nice choice of words," Ben chuckled, "but I know how our Jess is. It's okay to hate him, but at the end of the day what matters is the respect held for him. He's a hard worker, and he came a long way."

She listened, honestly interested.

"He had a hard life," he nodded, "but enough about him. I came to meet you."

"Well I am Rory Gilmore."

Ben nodded, "Where did you graduate from?"

"Harvard," she smiled, "I graduated in Journalism."

"Refreshing," he said, "to have such a smart woman in my business."

She smiled at the compliment and looked down at her hands resting in her lap, "Thank you, Mr. Sparks."

"No problem," he stood up and patted the chair once, "now I must get going."

Rory smiled up at him and stood up to shake his hand once again. He took it and nodded to her. "It was nice meeting you," she said, sincerely.

"You too," he replied.

"And Mr. Sparks?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow night, you are meeting Julie Devaux. She's my roommate," Rory smiled, "and I just wanted to let you know she is a wonderful person."

"Ah," Ben nodded, "you're the roommate of Julie. Dan did say she was friends with one of my employers."

"That she is," Rory smiled, "have a good day."

"You too, Ms. Gilmore."

Benjamin walked out of her office and back towards Jess'. He stopped and peaked his head in, tapping slightly on the tall door, "From what I can tell, she's pretty impressive."

Jess only smirked and watched him walk away.

* * *

_She leaned over him, her eyes bright and her mouth parted slightly. His hands held her soft hips, his lips attached to her neck in a matter of minutes. She was encouraging him with small noises coming from the back of her throat._

_He kissed her lips, feeling her press against him through his jeans. _

"_Rory," he mumbled, running his hand through her hair. _

He jumped awake, almost falling off the couch and groaned. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Hey there, Jess," Dan smirked from across the room, "bad dream?"

Jess snorted, sitting upright. "Far from it," he said to him, his voice laced with sleep.

He held up his hand, his eyes closed, "I don't want to know about it."

Jess smirked.

"You took a long lunch break," Dan said, looking up at the clock. Jess glanced up and sighed, holding his head.

"I'm late," he mumbled, getting up and grabbing his coat. He threw it over him and walked out of the living room and through the kitchen.

"See you tonight," Dan called out, grabbing an orange out of the bowl in the center of the counter.

Jess opened the door. "Okay!" He called back, walking outside.

* * *

He walked into the break room and smiled at the sight in front of him. Her legs amazed him the most. He started at her heels and followed the path up her legs, over her breasts, and to her face. A side view, but good enough for him.

She was in front of the coffee machine, watching as the black liquid dripped into the container. He leaned against the doorway and stared.

"What do you want?" Rory muttered, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He raised his eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "you're such a pig."

"You walked right into that one, Gilmore," he said, smirking at her. Jess walked over and stood behind her, reaching to get a mug out of the cupboard over her head. He heard her take a deep breath and watched as her hands clutched the counter top.

She closed her eyes, his aftershave smelling all too strong and all too close. He lingered behind her a few moments until he grabbed the right mug. He stepped away and waited beside her. The dream he had earlier burned in his brain.

"It's almost done," she muttered.

"I can see that."

The coffee maker clicked and Rory hurriedly poured it into her mug, leaving it black. She scurried out of the break room and he watched her. An amused smile covered his features.

He poured the coffee into his mug and went back to his office.

* * *

"Jack come on," she snapped, "get down from there."

"Mom!" Jack whined, crawling across the counter top.

"I mean it, Jack, get down now."

Jack pouted and continued to scurry away from his mother. Ryan walked out of the storage room, holding a box on his left shoulder. He smirked, seeing Lucy's stressed face and reached out to tuck Jack into him with his free arm.

"Ryan!" Jack smiled, looking up at him.

"Hey little man," he smirked, setting him on the ground along with the box, "why weren't you listening to your mother, mister?"

"The counter was fun to climb on," he whined.

"It worried your mom, little guy," Ryan said, leaning down to be eye to eye with him, "don't do that again, okay?"

Jack sighed and shuffled his feet against the polished floor, "Yes sir."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled, ruffling Jack's hair with his large hand. He stood up and smiled when he noticed Lucy watching them, her face more relaxed. He placed his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers gently.

She smiled and kissed him back, pulling away when she heard Jack make noises of protest. Lucy laughed and pulled herself closer to Ryan, "Hi."

"Hey," Ryan chuckled, kissing her cheek, "how are you?"

"Busy."

"Glad you could work me in your busy schedule," he commented, running a hand through her shorter hair.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, her head tilted to the side, "I always have time for you."

Ryan grinned and leaned in to kiss her again when he heard a voice coming from the entrance, breaking their peaceful moment.

"Ugh, you two are sickening," Julie had commented, walking inside the bar, "I thought the sweet act might have just been for show, but it's worse when you're alone."

He shot a glare at his sister, and squeezed Lucy's hand before stepping away from her. Julie pulled Lucy to her in a bone-crushing hug and did the same to her oldest brother. She kneeled down and kissed Jack's cheek before sitting on the stool.

"So Jules," Ryan went behind the counter, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to vent."

"And your other brothers were busy?"

Julie pouted, "I wanted my big brother."

"Alright, alright, I'm listening. And Lucy's all ears too."

Lucy laughed and sat beside Julie, patting her leg gently, "Vent away."

"The date I had with Dan was pretty great, you know?" Julie started, sighing heavily, "but … now he wants me to meet his parents and brother. Not only am I not ready to face people like the Sparks' whose life is a silver platter, but I'm not ready for him to meet you guys. And that will be expected."

"Jules," Ryan shrugged, "we're not that bad."

"No, he likes you. But compared to his family," she rested her head in her hands, "my father is gay, my mother is flighty, and her husband is a dork."

"We can try to act normal," Ryan smirked, patting his sister's arm, "but it'd be better if he met the real us, and if the Sparks' met the real you. Cause that is who Dan fell for, the real Julie Devaux."

Julie smiled slightly up at her brother and shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

Lucy laughed.

* * *

"Un-crank the car, Rory," Brooke whined, leaning her head against the window.

Rory shook her head, her hands placed on the steering wheel tightly, "No. Not until our parents get here."

"Grandma knows we are out here, you know," she informed her cousin, pulling on the door handle.

"Five more minutes."

Brooke groaned loudly, "I want food."

"Dinner starts at seven anyways," Rory reasoned, leaning back in her seat. Just at that moment Loraine's car pulled up beside them. She smiled, waving at her niece and daughter.

Brooke shook her head, "Can we wait on Aunt Lorelai?"

"Oh no no," Rory smiled, taking the keys out of the ignition, "you wanted to eat remember?"

They both stepped out of the car, walking over to greet Loraine and Paul. Loraine hugged both of them and headed for the door, her arm thrown around her daughter's shoulder.

"Should we wait on Lorelai?" She asked, nudging Rory.

"Nah," Rory shook her head, shrugging, "she can take the wrath of grandma. She has for years."

Paul chuckled.

Right before the knocked on the door, the infamous Jeep pulled up behind them. Lorelai stumbled out, Luke getting out of the passenger seat. She straightened her dress, smiling at her family.

"You weren't going to wait on us?" She pouted, walking over to them.

"You were taking too long," Loraine stated, "what were you doing?"

Lorelai smirked. Luke turned a light shade of pink, nodding to Paul.

"Gross," Rory cringed, ringing the doorbell.

* * *

_Not working late tonight, Gilmore?_

Rory looked down at her phone, grumbling at the sender of the message. Jess Mariano. She rolled her eyes and sent back:

_No. I am having dinner with my grandparents in Hartford. _

She looked back up at the dinner table, joining in on the conversation once again.

"Well," Richard said, leaning back in the wooden chair, "how's the new job, Rory?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a smile on her features. "I'm beginning to enjoy it very much," she said, looking down at her phone. No messages.

"Ah, the Sparks are very wealthy people," Richard nodded, "I've met Benjamin several times. Lydia is just a doll and his two boys are very well mannered."

Rory nodded, feeling the buzz of her phone against her lap. She sighed and flipped the phone open, reading another message from him.

_Kind of out there, isn't it? How often do you do that?_

She rolled her eyes, typing back quickly so she could get back to their conversation.

_Every Friday. Twice a month._

When she looked back up at her grandfather he was rambling on about the Sparks' accomplishments. She sipped on her wine and listened, throwing glances at her cousin who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Jess," she mouthed to Brooke.

Brooke smirked. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes," Emily smiled, "the boys are indeed charming. Edward is the only one following in his father's footsteps, am I right?"

"I guess," Rory answered, honestly not sure.

"Have you met Benjamin?"

"Oh yes," Rory smiled, sitting upright, "I met him today. Very friendly man. I'm going to enjoy working for him."

"Who do you work under?" Emily asked, her glass rose to her lips.

Rory had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "Jess Mariano," she mumbled, shoving a piece of meat into her mouth.

Luke raised his eyebrow, looking at his step-daughter but not saying a word.

"Lovely man," Emily said, sharply, setting down her glass, "a very respected person."

"You don't say," Rory muttered, looking down at her plate. Her phone buzzed to life once again.

_Huh. Wish you were here. The building is empty. We could do serious damage._

Her mouth fell open, a deep crimson rose in her cheeks. It took her three times before she could hear her mother saying her name. She looked up, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "what?"

"We asked if you got along with Mr. Mariano," Emily said, watching her granddaughter.

"Mr. Mariano happens to have a big crush on Rory," Brooke smiled, watching her grandmother's face grow in excitement.

Luke choked on his wine, hitting his chest with his fist, "He what?"

"Oh how lovely!" Emily said.

Rory took a deep breath, texting him back.

_You are so gross. Why don't you text another employer and leave me alone?_

Before she had time to look back up at her family, he had text back.

_Not interested in any of the other ones. _

She groaned and texted him back quickly.

_Too bad. Bye._

She shoved her phone in her jacket pocket and looked at Brooke with a disgusted expression. Brooke giggled, staring at the napkin in her lap.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Emily said, slowly, "tell me you are accepting his attempts at taking you on a date. He's a very nice man."

"Very polite," Richard nodded, "and successful. Much better than Dean Forrester."

Luke nodded his head, slowly, smirking at that thought. Of course his nephew was better than that bag boy. Jess was smart, intellectual, a bit of an ass, but hey … who's perfect? Lorelai ducked down to catch the smirk lit up on his face.

"Got a secret, Lumberjack?" She teased, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up at her and shrugged, "Just thinking about Rory's boss."

"Benjamin?" She questioned, softly, her eyebrows raised, "Got a man crush, honey?"

Luke chuckled only a little and looked up, meeting her eyes. Realization hit her like a sack of bricks and her eyes widened, "Oh!"

Everyone looked at her at the dinner table. Emily stopped in the middle of her conversation and smiled, a fake smile, to her daughter, "Something you would like to share?"

"No. I was just saying "Oh! This salad is good," she nodded, pulling a thumbs up towards her mom. Emily rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory.

Loraine snorted at her sister. Her 'she's-so-immature look' written on her soft features. Lorelai glared at her, lightly and looked back to Luke. He was smirking at her.

"Jess? Your nephew?"

Luke nodded, "That would be him."

"Wow," she laughed, "wow."

"Rory," Richard said, extremely tense, "he is a good guy. You should accept his offer for a date. He would be good for you."

"I'm sure he would, but I am perfectly fine being free of any man," she smiled to her grandparents, hoping they would get a sense of pride at her independent manner.

Emily just stared at her.

Richard looked back down at his food.

And her phone buzzed to life once again. She glanced down at it and read:

_When you get done … Come by the office. And no, it's not for a sexual favor (even though I wouldn't oppose). It's because I need your help._

Her mind really did scream no. It did. But her conscience told her to go. He was in charge of her job after all. She sighed and typed back quickly.

_I'll be out of here in an hour. It will take me an hour and forty-five minutes to get back. I'll be at the office at 11:30 at the earliest. You will still be there?_

Back in Boston, a smirk plastered on his face.

_I'll be here all night. For once, I am in a bind._

Her reply was only this:

_I'll be there._

He didn't reply and she leaned back in her chair, awaiting more questions from her crazy family.

* * *

**_Review?? _**


	5. Unexpected Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill. We don't own Lorelai, Luke, Jess, or Rory. :)_

**A/N: **_Hiii! Don't hate us! But, to start off the new year, Hela and I are giving you a new chapter. And as a New Year's resolution, we promise so deeply that we will continue to post throughout the year more regularly. (I hope) I go busy. :( Well, we love you and hope you love the new chapter! _

_Hela&Bee_

* * *

She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the dark hallway to slither of light streaming from the cracked door. She pushed the door open lightly and listened as the door hinges made a shrill squeak. Jess' head lifted up from its spot on his palms, he smirked and leaned back in his chair, eyeing her carefully.

"Hey there," he said, his voice laced with sleep that had yet to overcome him.

Rory felt a shiver course through her veins. Something about the tone of his voice had her thoughts in a less professional environment. She quickly shook the thought with a look of disgust and gave him an unpleasant smile, "Hi. What's the emergency?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and tilted his head to the right side, "I just wanted you down here. Figured if I could get you alone in my office, I could seduce you."

"Oh my God," she muttered, her face hot with anger, "you are the most infuriating pervert I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Then you haven't met Dan's uncle," he stated, his voice calm and casual.

"You made me come all the way down here so you ca-,"

"I was kidding, Rory," he commented, his voice still calm, but louder so he could be heard.

She stopped speaking, folding her arms across her chest, "So you do need my help?"

"Unfortunately, I am begging for your help," He said, leaning up in his chair, "so … please?"

"Okay," she gave him a small, fake smile, "okay."

"Alright," he smirked and stood up, walking around the desk, "The design team sent back about three articles that needed to be edited. Words need to be cut, because its way too damn long and Sylvia seems to go on a rant each time she writes. I just don't know what to cut, nor do I have time for it. I'm setting up meetings with new photographers and I just don't have time. Can you please help me? Usually Dan will come and help, but he's cooking for Julie at the house."

Rory was smiling when he was done with his mini-rant, her head shaking slightly, "Take a breath, buddy. I'll help you."

"You're a doll."

* * *

Brooke walked into the apartment, dropping her purse on the counter, "Hey Jules."

Julie smiled and rested her head back on the couch, "Hey there. I've been dying for you two to get home. I am so completely bored."

"No Dan tonight?"

Julie shook her head, "Nope. Not tonight. I had too much to do around here. Where's Rory?"

A grin spread across the younger girl's face as she plopped down beside Julie on the sofa, "Rory is at work."

"Good Lord!" Julie shrieked, "That girl never takes a break! I'm going to call her and tell her to get her little ass back home so we can watch movies."

"No!" Brooke grabbed her arm to stop her from picking up the phone, "No ma'am. She is only at work because Jess called her in. He needed help."

Her eyebrow raised, "What kind of help?"

"Not _that_ kind of help, you dirty bird," she giggled. "He needed help with some work stuff. And she agreed. However, this might end in Rory getting laid."

"It's about time," Julie grinned, "Oh I cannot wait to tease her about this one."

"Agreed," Brooke smirked.

* * *

Rory yawned, leaning back against his large leather chair. His chair was much nicer than hers, which she had already figured. It was large and soft against her back; the leather was smooth and unscratched. She ran her hand down the side of it, closing her eyes. Yeah, only a Gilmore would find pleasure in the texture of a chair.

"Are you done trying to get to second base with my chair?" Jess retorted, a smirk plastered on his face. She jumped, startled at his voice.

"I thought you went to make copies," she mumbled, turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"Well I'm done making copies," he chuckled, walking over to stand behind her. "How's the article coming along?"

"Nice. I mean it was easy to figure out which words to cut. Sylvia is the best bull-shitter we have on the staff."

Jess laughed, setting down the stack of papers at the end of his desk, "You're not lying."

"I try not to," she muttered, re-reading over the other articles he assigned to her. "So why couldn't you do this, again? I mean you are the Editor. Or did you really just get the job because Dan is your best friend and has been since you were kiddies?"

Jess stopped, looking up with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She turned the chair around, holding up a frame with a photo of two teenage boys with football jerseys on and a goofy grin plastered on their faces. "I didn't know you two had been friends for so long."

"Yeah. So?"

"Is that how you got this job?"

"You're asking me if I got this position because of my connection and close bond with the Sparks?"

Rory rolled her eyes, throwing her feet up into the chair with her. "Do not act offended. With all the shit you give me, I have a right to ask this. Don't I?"

"I am offended. Don't you think that Mr. Sparks has better taste than to hire me just because I'm his son's best friend? Don't you think I'm good enough to be an Editor?"

She backtracked, quickly, seeing the anger in his eyes. "I just mean- Well, I don't know- I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I mean you're right; Mr. Sparks does have better taste than that. And you are a … good editor?"

"I'm a what?"

"A," she mumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch.

"What's that?"

"A good editor!"

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, I'm flattered that you think so highly of me," he said, his voice low and almost husky. He leaned over her chair and smiled, his breath just inches from her ear, "But let's keep the complimenting down to a minimum. We wouldn't want our relationship to seem anything more than professional."

Her face flushed. Her skin felt hot and she had the urge to fan herself with whatever seemed closest. She cleared her throat and scooted the chair up and away from him. Briefly, she wondered how he could be so offended and then so flirtatious in less than two minutes. "Shut up and just," she growled under her breath, "you annoy me."

"You're blushing."

"No," she argued, "it's just hot in here. You have the air conditioner cut off or something."

"Uh huh," he smirked, walking away from her, "if that's what you want to think."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Go make more copies!"

"Or coffee?" He called back, pausing in the hall as she contemplated on whether or not to take the bait.

With a sigh, she slumped into her chair. "Or coffee," she mumbled, weakly.

Jess chuckled and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Done," she smiled, sliding out of his_ amazing_ chair so he could look over the articles. In her sleepy daze, she clutched onto the coffee and slid down in front of his desk, plopping on the floor.

Jess scrolled through the articles, chuckling at things she had added. "This is good, Rory."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, her voice thick. She stretched back against his wooden desk and covered the yawn escaping her lips.

"Yeah," he smiled, sending the documents back to the design team. He turned his chair to face her and his eyes fell to the ground where she was resting. "You tired?"

"It's 1:55 in the morning," she retorted, closing her heavy eyelids, "of course I'm tired."

Jess stood up and pulled up the fabric at his knees, moving to sit down beside her. He leaned his head back against the wood and smirked, "It is pretty comfortable down here."

She laughed, lazily sipping the coffee in her hand, "It is."

"Thanks for your help," he mumbled, closing his eyes for just a second so he could rest.

Rory moved down so her head was lying on the fluffy carpet beneath her. "No problem," she muttered, her eyes shut.

* * *

The alarm rang through the blonde's room; her hand flew out from under her white comforter to slam against the clock. Immediately, it stopped.

She lifted up out of bed and threw her feet onto the ground, shuffling them into her pink slippers.

"Rory?" She called, walking across the hall, padding against the floor. "Rory, wake up! You have to tell me how your night with McHot-," she paused, opening her door to see her bed made and no sign of Rory anywhere.

Her smile grew as she ran to the kitchen to grab the phone.

* * *

He stirred at a small noise, feeling a heavy weight resting on his stomach. He glanced down and smirked at the brunette tangle of curls plastered against his shirt. He rubbed his eyes and lifted up, her head rolling to his legs.

He gently picked her head up and laid it on the carpeted floor. If she awoke on his chest, she would shit a brick. He laughed at what her reaction would be and shook his head, lying back down on the floor and falling back to sleep.

A few moments later Rory blinked a couple of times before coming to her senses. She stretched and groaned when she hit a wooden wall behind her. "Ow. Shit." She scooted herself to the right and felt another block behind her.

_What the hell?_

She glanced behind her and shrieked, seeing the male spooning her from behind. He jumped at the noise and clutched her for a moment. Once he adjusted to being awake, his grip loosened and he sat up as well.

* * *

"The world needs more Leonard," Brooke sighed and leaned over the counter, almost laying on it, exhaustion taking over her self control.

"You mean short and ridiculously shy nerds?" Lorelai asked with a teasing smile. Brooke laughed and her aunt sipped her coffee.

It had been a long week but what was really taking a toll on the younger brunette was the impending doom that was waiting for her. Talking about the latest episode of _The Big Bang Theory_ seemed like a nice way of getting her mind off of things.

"No, you mean person! I meant sweet. He's really sweet. Boys aren't sweet anymore," Brooke mumbled eyeing her aunt's cup of coffee with envy.

"You're too young and don't have enough life experience to be this cynical. Now stop looking at my coffee like that and go pour yourself one."

"Luke has a strict policy about employees and free coffee," Brooke replied with a scowl. She turned her head to the left and sent a glare at her boss.

"Luke has a lot of policies; unfortunately for him they're all pointless. Go serve yourself a cup, I'll deal with my husband," Lorelai smiled at her niece.

Brooke laughed and straightened up just in time to see her mother enter the diner. Her smile faltered so fast, Lorelai was afraid she might forget how to ever smile again.

"Lucas," Loraine nodded to Luke with a curt smile. Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick 'hello' before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Loraine sent a hard look at her sister. "When will you teach your husband manners?"

"Once he masters the basics, like roll over, play dead ... you know," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Are you using sarcasm again?"

"I don't know, Loraine, am I?"

"And now I remember why I don't visit you any more than necessary," Loraine glared.

When Lorelai's only answer was a smirk, Loraine turned to her daughter who'd been sipping a fresh cup of coffee and was trying to not laugh. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Her mother asked, her eyes tightening.

"On whether or not you're still convinced my presence is vital at this stupid thing," Brooke said, already more tense.

"I absolutely am. You must come."

"Must?" Lorelai asked with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Keep. Out. Of. This," Loraine said through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, you're talking like Mom."

"Lorelai, when I need your input on how to raise my daughter, I'll ask it. Until then, please refrain from commenting," Loraine seethed.

"Raise your daughter? News Flash big sis! She's an adult. She doesn't need you to tell her what to do anymore," Lorelai replied while throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, that's why she's working _here_," she spat with disgust, "when she could be at Brown University!"

"How can you say something like that?" Lorelai jumped out of her seat, anger flashing dangerously in her eyes.

Brooke watched the two sisters yell at each other, petrified and unable to interfere. It was not the first time the Gilmore sisters would argue in front of her but it certainly was the first time she was the source of the quarrel.

"You are turning into Emily!"

"Don't call her that!"

"She used to treat me the way you treat your daughter. Look how that relationship turned out," Lorelai pointed out.

"She treated me the same way; there's nothing wrong with _our_ relationship!"

"That's because you did exactly what she wanted you to do," Lorelai screamed while pointing her index finger at her sister.

"Well, maybe you should have done the same thing," Loraine said throwing daggers at her. She crossed her arms and watched as anger turned to incredulity in her younger sister's eyes. A wave of guilt washed over Loraine, so strong it was almost suffocating her.

She really hated arguing with Lorelai. Despite their differences, there was a deep respect and love bonding them together. Never before now had one of them diminished the other's accomplishments. Loraine had just done that and she wanted so badly to apologize that the words were already forming on her tongue when Lorelai interrupted.

"I'm very happy with my life, Loraine. If you and Mom could look around yourselves and really appreciate things, you'd have noticed that," She stopped to take a deep breath and felt Luke's hand grip hers.

Sometime during the argument he had left the kitchen and was now standing behind his wife, looking at Loraine with a harshness that was unusual for him.

Lorelai lifted her eyes to his and smiled. He kissed her forehead and Loraine looked away. When she shifted her eyes back to the couple, Lorelai was smiling. "I know you think I don't have the right to interfere, but I love Brooke as if she was my own. I only have her best interest in mind."

At that she turned to peck her husband's lips and left the diner, leaving behind a very awkward group of people. Loraine looked at Luke with apology written all over her. He sighed. On his way to the counter he patted her shoulder, rather tensely and she nodded.

Brooke approached her mother, uncertain. She still did not want to go to that stupid charity thingy. It would be boring, useless and she'd probably end up castrating one of the suitors her mother sent her way.

At the moment, though, it did not matter. It was so important to Loraine that she ended up insulting her sister in her attempts to convince her daughter to come with her.

So Brooke would go.

"Come on, Mom," she said putting a hand on her arm. "Quick, before Miss Patty judges it wise to come comfort you," Brooke tried to joke. It worked; her mother smiled.

* * *

"Morning," he mumbled, trying to ease the tension.

Her eyes were still wide and shocked until she shook her head briefly, and slammed her palm to her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Look, nothing happened," Jess said, leaning forward to catch her expression.

"I know," she stated, calmly. "I know. I'm sorry. I just freaked out."

Jess chuckled, standing up slowly. "Obviously." He looked up at the clock and sighed, glancing at his cell phone that he left on his desk the night before.

26 missed calls.

He groaned.

"Dan's freaking the fuck out," Jess laughed, looking down at her dazed form. She slowly stood up and stretched out her joints that felt sore from the lack of comfortableness in her sleeping position.

"I would imagine so, I mean Ju-," she stopped and whined before slapping her forehead. "Julie is going to get such a kick out of this."

"Most likely," Jess deadpanned. He dialed Dan and heard his voicemail pick up after the second ring. He did it again and got the same thing. "I better get home before Dan calls the cops. Thank you for the help."

For the first time all morning, Rory smiled. "No problem, Jess. It was nice."

"Nice?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're not so bad once you get past the thick coat of hair gel and sarcasm."

Chuckling softly, Jess ran his hand through his hair. "Well thank you, Ms. Gilmore. I'll see you Monday."

"I'll see you Monday," Rory smiled, walking out of his office as she straightened her clothes.

* * *

_Review pleasseee?!_


End file.
